


One Step Into the Future

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 24,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: In a twist on cannon and must fanfic, Jamie comes through the stones. He meets a modern day Claire.





	1. The Stones

Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp has grown up all over the world. Her parents worked for Doctor’s Without Borders and had taken their only child along with them. It was a wonderfully exotic childhood. She had learned so much. Now as an adult, and a medical student, she is looking for a place to settle down. To build a life and a practice. 

This is what brings here to Scotland, exploring the moors, lochs, and monros. She is at the Standing Stones at Craig Nu Dunn today. They draw her. She walks around, looking at the ancient markings and the flowers growing at their base. 

She walks to the back of the tallest stone when it starts to hum.

Jamie Fraser needs a break from his uncle and his men. They are drunk and loud. Now, he isna adverse tae a dram or two. But his heid has been splitting since he was hit in the back of it after getting off the boat coming home from Paris. He heads up the hill towards the Standing Stones. He leans against the tallest one. It is quiet for a moment and then the humming begins. 

“What the?” They both say at the same time. Claire moves towards the front as Jamie feels himself being rearranged( tis the only way he can describe it). He is literally tore onto pieces through the screaming of the stone before he is flung through the other side.

She looks at him. A Highlander, in a kilt and tall boots. His linen shirt is more grey then white and he looks dazed. She kneels beside him.

“Are you okay?” He looks up into her amber eyes. A lass but one dressed like a lad. 

“I am nae sure. The buzzing.”

“Yes. It was quite loud. Where did you come from? I was just there, on the other side, and you weren’t.”

“Nor were ye lass. Ah,” he sits gingerly up and feels the world spin. She places her hand on his and he jerks.

“It is okay. I am just checking your pulse. Are you dizzy?”

“I am. Ye are checking my what?”

“Shh.” He gets quiet and realizes something, he can here no longer hear his kinsmen. Have they moved on without him?

“Lass, I must..”

“Claire. My name is Claire.”

“Jamie. At yer service ma'am.”

“Jamie. Your pulse is up and your respiration. I need you to be still. It may be shock.”

“Claire,” her name sounds exotic in his tongue,” I must be off. My clansmen. I canna hear them and they canna leave me.”

“Where were your clanmen?”

“At the bottom of the hill. They were drinking heavily and quite loud. I needed to get away. My heid has been paining me since I was hit in the back of it two months ago.” He feels her hands running through his hair on the back. They feel sae bonny that he temporarily forgets that he must get back down. 

“You have a huge scar. What hit you?”

“A sword. Split my heid wide open. My sister always said my heid was as strong as iron. I guess she was right.”

“Yes. Jamie, I came up here not more then twenty minutes ago. There was no group of men down there.”

“There must have been.” He starts to jump up. She moves with him, grabbing him as he starts to sway. 

“Since you insist on walking down, I am coming with you.”

“Alright lass.” They carefully walk down. 

“See, just my car. No group.” He stares at the strange sight. What was that? Where is the forest? What is that strange thing running where the trees used to be.

She feels him falling. She manages to get him down.


	2. What? Where? When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has Jamie checked out at the hospital. The tests results have her starting to believe his claims of being from the past.

“Jamie?” She kneels beside him and takes his pulse. It is strong and his eyelids are fluttering. Just a faint then. “Jamie, open your eyes.”

He does and finds her amber eyes staring back at him. So, he hadn't dreamed her. What of the rest? “Claire what of..”

“Yes Jamie?” He sits himself up and looks down. It is still there, whatever it was.

“What is that?” She looks where he is pointing and only sees her car. She frowns.

“What is what? It is only my car.”

“Car?”

“Jamie, how hard did you hit your head?” she is feeling under his curls again. But even the feel of her bonny hands canna distract him. “I don't feel anything but fainting and disorientation mean we should have you checked.”

“Checked?”

“At the hospital.” He still looks at her blankly so she just urges him up and towards her car. She open s the driver's door but he just stands there. It is like he has never seen a car before. She frowns, climbs out, and leads him to the passenger side. She urges him to have a seat. He sits and she places the seatbelt on him. She then reenters her side and starts the car. He is silent but jumps at the sound of the car starting. It isn't loud. Who is this guy?

“It is okay Jamie. It is safe and I am a good driver.”

“The Stones! It must be. The stories. They are true.”

“What stories?” He is distracted by the feel of movement. They are moving faster then any carriage and there are no horses. “Jamie?”

“Of travel. Of those who go through the stones, into another time.”

“You think you have went through another time?”

“Aye. Unless this is 1742.” It is her turn to be shocked. 

“It is 2019. Jamie, are you saying you believe you are from 1742?”

“Nae Claire, I am saying I ken I am.”

She hurries to the hospital really worried about him now. She pulls up and helps him out. He follows her in, looking at the flashing lights, the ambulances, the doors that open as they approach, with wide eyes.

“Claire Beauchamp, we didn't expect you here today,” Dr. Geillis Duncan greets her.

“I didn't expect to be. I have a patient.” Her eyes move to Jamie. 

“He is the most Highlander, Highlander I've ever seen.”

“James Fraser, at yer service ma'am.” He bows low in front of her, letting his kilt swing.

“Geillis Duncan, and it is a good thing I am married.”

“Is your husband about?” Joe Abernathy was the best psychiatrist Claire has ever worked with.

“Aye, I can page him.” Her questions are in her eyes. 

“Jamie, stay right here.” He nods, still studying the electric lights, the lasses dressed like lads, the strange wheeled beds, and all the other queer things.

“He believes he is from 1742 and has came through some standing stones.” She explains to Geillis all that had happened.

“Okay. Let's do a complete physical. Make sure it isn’t something medical. I will get Joe to consult.”

“Thank you.”

The lead him to a bed. A nurse comes in and explains he must change into a gown.

“Why?”

“Hospital rules. I will give you a moment.” He carefully removes his clothes, laying them on the edge of the bed. But he has no idea how to put on the gown.  
“Claire!” he calls out. She is close, standing by the curtain. She hurries in to find him as nude as a newborn.

“Christ Jamie!” her cheeks flare bright red. She has seen patients nude but she wasn't expecting..

“The lass says I must wear it but, I canna figure it out.”   
She comes in and helps him place the gown on. She ties it in the back then covers him with a sheet. It is short and barely covers his manhood. Hospital gowns were not made with Scottish warriors in mind. “Thank ye Claire.”

The nurse returns,” I need to draw some blood.”

“Like with leeches?” Jamie asks, startling the poor girl.

“No. The standard way.” Claire explains the process as well as she can. He nods but holds Claire's hand. She lets him squeeze it. “Quick pinch.” He jerks a bit then is still. He watches instead as his blood moves like magic into the wee glass thing. “Thank you Mr. Fraser.” She places a bandage over the small hole and slips out.

“Are you okay?” she asks him.

“I think so. Seems easier then the leeches.” She smiles. Another nurse enters with a cup. 

“Mr. Fraser, we need a urine specimen.” He looks to Claire.

“She needs you to pee in that cup.”

“Ye wish me tae piss into that?”

“Well yes.” She hands it to him and he shrugs. He lifts the end of the gown giving both ladies a glimpse of what God has gifted him with.

“Jamie! Not here. You are to do it in the loo, ahh privy. Come.” She leads him out and into an empty bathroom. He looks around in wonder. “See, this is a sink. Water comes through pipes in the wall.” She turns it on and shows him. 

“Nae need of drawing from a creek or a well?”

“No. And this is an indoor privy. You stand over it, lift both lids, and pee inside, whatever doesn’t fit in the cup. To, ah, defecate, you place one lid down and sit. When done you simply press this lever down and it is carried away. Then wash your hands.” She demonstrates flushing. He jumps a bit at the noise. “I will be right outside.”

“Claire nae! Please dinna go. I am scared.”

“Okay. I will turn my back.” 

“Thank ye.” She does. A moment later she hears him peeing into the cup, and then into the toilet. She turns then to find him holding the cup in one hand and staring at the lever that flushes it. She takes the cup and places the lid on. She watches as with shaken hands, he flushes. He then washes his hands. She leads him back to the room.

“His blood and urine are clean. Very clean. No minute traces of the pollution I would expect to find in any modern person.” A shaken Geillis reports an hour later. 

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying, I am getting Joe.”

“Hello Mr. Fraser. I am Doctor Joe Abernathy. You can call me Joe.”

“What happened to yer skin?” Joe is a dark skin black man, something that Jamie had yet to see.

“You have never seen a black person before?”

“No.”

“Well Jamie, may I call you that?”

“Aye tis my name.”

“Jamie, I am black. My ancestors came from the continent of Africa.”

“I have heard of such just nae seen.”

“Jamie, I need to ask you some questions. That alright?”

“Aye.”

“What is your full name?”

“James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser."

“What year were you born?

“The year of our Lord 1720.”

“And what year is it now?”

“Well Joe. Twas 1742 when I woke this morning but Claire says it is now 2019. It must be sae.”

“Why?”

“Weel, there is not any of this in 1742. I had ne' seen a car, a door that opens on it's own, beds with wheels, fireless lights, an indoor privy, weel, any of this before today.”

“What are your parent’s names?”

“Brian and Ellen Fraser?”

“Your mother's maiden name?”

“Mackenzie.”

“Do you have siblings?”

“Aye, a sister named Janet but everyone calls her Jenny. Had a brother named Willie but her died?”

“When did he die?”

“1730. It was the pox that carried him away?”

“Smallpox?”

“Aye.”

“Are your parents still alive?”

“Nae. My mam passed a year after Willie, in childbed. My da was felled by a sudden attack two years ago.”

“What is your phone number?”

“What is a phone?”

“Okay, where did you go to school?”

“I was educated by my mam until she passed. My sister taught me some then my da sent me to my uncle's at Castle Leoch. I studied under them for two and a half years.”

“Where do you work.?”

“I was a soldier in France until the war ended. Now I am a stable hand at Castle Leoch. Or was?”

“Okay Jamie. I will be back.”

“He is intelligent, articulate and believes every word he told me. But other then the delusion, there is no other sign of a mental illness, no paranoia, no depression, nothing.”

“Nothing but the fact that he believes himself from the past and the lab tests seem to back him up.”

“You were on the hill Claire. What did you experience?”

“It was strange. Their was a loud humming, like a hive of bees. Then silence and he was there, on the other side of the stone.”

“I deal in facts but there are certain things we can't know. Mysterys.”

“You believe him?”

“He does. His words and actions show he isn't aware he is lying or mistaken, if he is.”

“And the lab tests.” He nods.

“I can't admit him or medicate him.”

“What do I do with him?” He shrugs.

“I can't say. But he is like a domesticated animal. The way he is now, he will never survive out on his own.”

“I found him so I keep him?”

“He isn't a danger. You can take him to a shelter or..”

“Take him home with me.”

“Yes”

“Thanks Joe. I guess I have a houseguest, for awhile. I will see him on his feet.”


	3. Taking Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire introduces Jamie to her modern home and ways.

“Jamie, you can put your own clothes on now. We are going to be leaving.” Claire directs after talking with Joe and Geillis.

“Aye Claire. Where are we going?”

“To my house.”

“Yer home? Where we will meet yer husband?”

“No. I am not married.”

“Yer father then?”

“My father and mother are in Pakistan treating the refugees. I live alone.”

“Alone? Then I canna come tae yer home. It wouldn’t be proper.”

She sighs. If he believes to be or actually is from the past, his response makes sense. But, he can't be alone. “Jamie, I understand in your time that is true. But, in this time, man and woman are roommates a lot. It is perfectly proper.”

“But, yer reputation.”

“I promise your presence in my home won't hurt my reputation.” He has already seen to that, she adds in her head before shaking her head. Enough going on. No need to think of him. “You need me to show you this world. Will you please come with me?”

“If ye are sure it is proper.”

“I am.” He is discharged and she leads him back to her car. He manages to get the door open but she still has to help him with his seatbelt. Running her hand so close to his manhood reminds her she needs to get him more modern clothes. 

“Jamie, stay here. I am going inside and get you some,” she struggles for a second to recall the 18th Century name for pants,” ah breeks and modern shirts.”

“Aye lass. I wilna move.” She hurries. Guessing at his sizes, she picks up jeans and lounging pants, t-shirts, and button downs, socks, and underwear. He won’t like the last item but they are necessary, for both their comfort. She also grabs male hygiene items. Introducing to a bath will be interesting.

“All alright?” She asks when she returns.

“Aye. Claire do all lasses in this time wear breeks?”

“Mainly. It is fall, so cool. They keep them warm. You aren’t cold in the kilt?”

“Nae lass. I am hardly ever cold.”

“Okay. We are heading to my house now.” 

She leads him into her modest one bedroom home. He looks around in wonder at the electric lights, the modern furniture, appliances, and the Telly that hangs on the wall.

“Come Jamie. I need to introduce you to a bath.”

“I have bathed Claire. Not even a week ago at the loch.”

“Well here you can bath in hot water.” Intrigued, he follows her. She leads her into the bathroom. “It is like the sink at the hospital. But, it fills up the tub so you can cover or almost cover, “ recalling that he is almost a yard taller,” your body in water.” She turns on the water, pulls the lever up that keeps the water in” I got you some manly soap and shampoo so you won’t smell like me.” She shows him the bar of soap,” You get it wet and rub it over this cloth, then your body. This,” she holds up the shampoo bottle, goes on your hair after it is wet. Work it in then rinse it out.”

“Aye lass. I ken I look like a barbarian but, I have bathed. Even used soap, just nae as fancy as that and nae with separate for my heid.”

“Sorry I.,,”

“Tis alright. I ken ye are just doing as promised.” She then turns the water off.

“Clean clothes. I will get yours cleaned. But until, ah, this go under the breeks. Helps to cover and,” she blushes, “well you know. This breeks are good for sleeping in. Then the shirt.” She lays them all out. “Call out if you need me. I am going to make us dinner.”

“Thank ye Claire.” She slips out and walks into the kitchen. She patty's up hamburgers as she firmly tries not to picture Jamie in the bathtub. It is insane. The whole thing is. Was he really from the past? How else to explain it? Especially his lab results. 

She is just placing plates on the coffee table when he walks out and steals her breath. The lounge pants show part of his very firm muscled abs. The shirt fits but shows off every muscle that was hidden by the linen shirt. His hair, wet and hanging free is much more then the red she first thought. Clean, it shines with various gold and blond highlights.

“I dinna ken how to let the water out. Ye were right. I was dirty. Hot water and fancy soap makes a difference.”

“I am glad. I will go fix the bathroom and we can eat.” He was right. The water was very dirty. He, no doubt, kept himself as clean as possible. But modern baths do help. She let the water out and gathers his discarded clothing as it drained. She is shocked at the weight. Real wool and linen with no care tags to be found. She carefully places them with her to be dry cleaned clothes. She would figure out how to clean them later.

She rinses the bath out and rejoins him. He still stands. “Jamie, you could have taken a seat.”

“Not why ye are standing and nae without permission.” She is both impressed and frustrated by his manners. She sits on the couch and urges him to do the same. He does.

“Let's eat.” He nods and bows his head. She sighs and does the same. When he looks up, she does also. She hands him a plate and he looks at it in wonder. “It is a hamburger. Made from cows.”

“Aye coos.” He carefully picks it up and takes a bite. His face is transformed by the smile. The eat in silence as she thinks of sleeping arrangements. One bed and a couch not even big enough for her. Oops.

“It was verra good Claire. Thank ye.”

“You are very welcome Jamie.” She gathers up the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher. Now for a bath of her own then.. “I am going to get a bath myself Jamie then we need to go to bed.”

“Aye Claire. Where?”

Where indeed? “Well, my bed is big enough for two.”

“I canna share yer bed!” His eyes get huge.

“You can't sleep on the couch. I can't even. I only have one bed. We will discuss it when I get out.” She leaves him murmuring in a strange language. She hurries through her bath. She dresses in pj's instead of her standard knickers and oversized t-shirt.

“I will sleep on the floor.” He announces when she returns. 

“You can’t do that. You are my guest. I can’t let you sleep on the floor.” More of the strange language.

“Claire if ye think it is right, I will do it.”

“I do.” He follows her onto the bedroom slowly.


	4. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stillness of the night leads to deep conversations.

They lay still and stiff, one on either side. Both on their back, Claire with her hands, stiffly by her side, Jamie with his crossed over his chest. It has been an hour since they came to bed and neither has yet to close their eyes.

“So,” Claire breaks the silence,” You are not used to sleeping with a woman?”

“Nae, I've ne' had a woman in my bed.”

“How about,” she turns on her side, towards him, “a hayloft, the woods, in a field?”

“What are ye asking me Claire?”

“Never mind. It is none of my business.” It gets quiet again, for the next few minutes before Jamie says,

“I am a virgin. Ne had a woman anywhere.”

“Christ! Sorry---it is just. How old are you Jamie?”

“One and twenty.”

“Twenty-one. And never.. It is ah, unusual in this time for a man to make it to twenty-one, pure.”

“Is it. It isn't common in my time either.”

“Then why?”

He turns to face her too. “My da sit me down when I was two and ten. He told me that I would start being attracted to the lasses soon. That my cock would too. But that, just like we were responsible for the harvest of every seed we planted in the fields, I was responsible for every seed I planted in a lass. Sae, I better make sure I am ready tae spend my life with her before placing my cock in her. That we weren’t meant tae spread our seeds over every field we cane tae, just the ones we owned. It made an impression. I haven’t yet meet the lass I wish tae live with forever.”

“Your father was a very smart man.”

“Aye. He was. What of ye Claire? Are ye used tae sharing yer bed?”

“Not lately. I have in the past. I am not pure. I have had lovers. Does that shock you?”

“Nae. This is yer time. I time where lasses were breeks and it is alright tae share a bed with a lad nae her husband. Yer time and mores. Lovers. Did ye love then, these men that planted their seeds within ye?”

“I thought I did. But..” She debates but, if he is to be here( and he must for awhile) he needs to know,” You mentioned at the hospital a concern for my reputation.”

“Aye.”

“Well, my last man already ruined that. You see, he works at the hospital too, as a surgeon.”

“A what?”

“Right. Sorry. A surgeon heals by cutting. They open people up and repair the damage inside, remove what can't be fixed, that type of thing. Anyway, as a surgeon and me just a medical student( learning the healing arts but not yet a doctor), he was like my boss. To have a relationship with him was frowned upon, it wasn’t to happen. But I found him dashing.   
It lasted almost a year. We weren’t obvious. Never were overwhelmed at work. It was always here or at his apartment. And then, six months ago, I told him no. Being a medical student is exhausting, physically, mentally, emotionally. Usually I found the energy for him. That night, I just didn't have it. He was furious.” She is looking over him, at the far wall, seeing it again. His face twisted in anger. His fist balled up. The cut in his voice as he yells out the words that can't be taken back. She doesn’t realize Jamie is affected until he says,

“Did he hit ye Claire?” She looks back to him then and sees that sweet face, transformed by his anger towards her ex. 

“Not with his hands just his words. He yelled out that I was frigid, a cold English bitch, unremarkable, no good in bed, immature, and some other equally hurtful things. It would have been enough to end us but, he had to cross the barrier of work, of the hospital. He told everyone that we had an affair. That I seduced him. That I was using him to get through medical school. All lies. My true mates didn't believe it. But some did. I was called into the dean's office and had to answer to his slander. Thankfully, I was believed or I wouldn’t still be in the program. But, there are still nurses and doctors that give me strange looks, conversations that stop when I walk into a room. He is still on staff which doesn’thelp.”

He doesn’t understand all she says but gets enough. This man has harmed her, harmed her reputation. This man would be answering to him. “What is his name?”

“Frank. Franklin Randall.”

“Alright. Dinna fash about him anymore Claire.”

“Don’t what?”

“Sae sorry. It means dinna worry.”

“I don't worry much about him now. But why did you say that?”

“He harmed ye Claire. He wilna be doing such again.”

“Jamie, I don’t..”

“Ye are a student?”

“Yes ah..”

“I need tae ask ye something I normally wouldn’t ask a lass.”

“Yes?” She is thrown off by the change of subject but will return to his threats against Frank.

“How…It is just, in my time students and apprentices make but a penance, if that. How can..?”

“How am I supporting myself?”

“Aye lass. I wouldn’t ask but… I am here ye see. I need tae ken how tae help ye. It is my duty.”

“You are a sweetheart.” She can't resist and lays his hand on his chest a moment. She feels him start so she lowers it back down between them. “I am okay Jamie. My parents were very good at saving for my education and I received several scholarships.”

“Scholarships?”

“It is money from different organizations, rewarded to students with high marks and other criteria. Between that and my parents planning, I've more then enough to live on while finishing school.”

“Tis good but, I canna live here without doing my share.”

“What did you do in your time?”

“I was a soldier, for a time. Lately, I have been a stable hand.”

“Soldier, so then you know how to fight and are strong?”

“Aye lass.”

“We are hiring security guards at the hospital. Their job is to keep people safe and keep the grounds and all secure. Can you do that Jamie?”

“Aye lass. Easy enough.”

“The hard part will be getting you hired without the proper papers. I will work on that and teach you about this time. I've a month off before I start my residency( where I will put all I have learned about medicine into practice). We will work on teaching you what you need to know and getting you the right documents, during that time”

“Alright Claire. I will do whatever ye say.”

“Good. Then stay away from Frank. I am handling him. If he threatens me, then you can do your thing, short of killing him. But not unless.”

“As ye say Claire.”

“I will take that as a yes. Let's try to sleep now.”

“Aye.” He rolls back over on his back and re-crosses his arms. She rolls away from him. They finally sleep.


	5. What Jamie is Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going through Jamie's mind as he deals with modern times and Claire?

It is a lot. He slowly learns how to work the modern stove and oven, learns the difference between the refrigerator and freezer( after freezing eggs while helping Claire put away groceries), stops jumping whenever he sees or hears the Telly( what an amazing thing it is!). He learns to disguise his amazement at the grocery store( meat already butchered and dressed, vegetables and fruit that he had never seen, eggs gathered together with no need to fight a rooster, milk without need of milking, butter without the need of a churn.

He is also learning to hide his reaction to Claire. He knows that she is helping him out of a sense of obligation. She had just been there when he came through. They are mates but… What he feels for her is more. He must not let her know. He fears if he does she will either pull away from their friendship or worse, that she would pull away from him completely.

His feelings is just one of the things he is hiding from her. The other is the waves of grief he feels whenever he thinks of home. Whenever he thinks of his uncles, his sister, Ian and wee Jamie, hell even Angus and Rupert, and his dear godfather Murtagh. Whenever he thinks of Lallybroch, of the moors, brogs, and lochs. Of home. He weeps in the bath, late at night while she sleeps. To cry in front of her would be unmanly. There is nothing he or she can do about it anyway.

They had tried by going back to the Standing Stones. But the buzzing had stopped. They were just stones now. Not that he would go back if he could. Despite the grief, he couldn’t see leaving the wonder of a washer and dryer, the hot water of the bath, the indoor privy. That is what he told Claire as they left the hill. What he didn’t tell her was that he also couldn’t see leaving her.   
But, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t go through without her. He wanted home but, in the two weeks he had been in her time, she has became home to him. He just doesn’t know if he could ever tell her that.


	6. Night Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's thoughts wonder as he watches Claire sleep one night.

He can and has, spend hours watching her sleep. She lays curled on her side, hands tucked underneath her. Her curly wig takes up half the pillow and tickles him sometimes when he turns around. He doesn’t mind. There is not one part of her he doesn’t love. 

Love. Aye that is what it is. He is deeply and utterly in love with her. An impossible situation. They are friends, nae more. She is his mentor in this strange future he finds himself in. Has helped him navigate things like cars( he has finally learned how tae work the belt), the microwave( after burning himself quite a few times he has the hang of it too), the Telly and the telephone( what a marvel they both are! One allows him tae see the world the other tae communicate with it). Not that he has anyone tae call bar Claire. He has yet tae do even that. 

She had gifted him with one just today. Placing the wee thing in his hands. “My number as well as, Geillis and Joe's, is programmed in. If you need me and I am not here, simply press here.” She had showed him the screen with her number on it. “You can also play games and get on social media, when you are ready.” She had explained all that, FaceBook and the like. It seemed almost like witchcraft. 

“Can I use it tae see what became of my family?” he had asked. He has nae use, right now, for anything other then her, researching the past and preparing for the future.

“Oh of course. I will show you how tomorrow.” It was a good thing. Something tae look forward to. Though, everyday he was blessed tae spend with her, is a good day. He sighs and runs one finger across one of her curls. 

Besides learning about things like phones and microwaves, she was also preparing him tae start work. He know has an ID card that declares him James Malcolm Fraser. “No one uses that many middle names now.” She had explained. “We had to shorting it.” He doesn’t mind. He is just glad he can work and help her. 

It seems Geillis ken someone who could make up the documents for him. He has the ID card and a birth certificate. He even has a passport. “In case you ever wish to travel outside Europe.”

He canna see that. Nae unless it is both of them traveling. He sighs again. He must tell her how he feels. And he needs tae do it soon. Even if she doesn’t feel the same, he is now confident enough in their friendship that he kens he won't lose her. In a week, they both will be heading tae the hospital. He vows tae do it before then.


	7. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massage. A talk. The truth? Gets explicit. Yes finally.😀😀

The night before both Claire and Jamie head to the hospital, Claire to start her residency and Jamie to start his security job, they sit in the living room. She keeps moving around, rubbing her neck. He watches her more then the program on the telly( a history program as he struggles to get caught up with the last 300 years).

“Claire, what is it?”

“Just tension. Stress.”

“Are ye worried about me or yerself?”

“Both.” Her laugh is strained. He moves closer and places his hands on her shoulders and starts to massage. “Oh nice.” She melts into him. Iffrin! He still hasn’t found the words to tell her how he feels. Maybe he can by actions.

“Tell me yer concerns.” One hand moves up to her neck as the other works her lower back.

“Oh. Ah yah. Well for me, that I won’t be able to do this. To put what I learned into practice. For you, that you will get overwhelmed by it all.” She arches as his moving hands reach especially tender areas. “Oh god Jamie. Don’t stop.”

“I've ye. Weel, for me, ye needn't fash. I have been soldiering since I was two and ten. Looking after ye and the other healers and their patients is nae problem. I ken how tae use the phone and radio.” They had spent the last week working on that. She had borrowed a radio set from one of the security guards and taught Jamie how to use it. “As for ye, I dinna ken much about medicine but, I do ken ye. The woman who took in a stranger from a strange time and taught him enough tae be able tae work, in a months time, can surely handle putting in tae practice all she has spent years learning.”

“Thank you Jamie. Oh god does that feel good!” She ends in a groan that is causing a cock stand. Christ! She leans back against him and will be able to feel it.   
“Lay on yer stomach and I will really get yer back.” He needs her away from his body, a minute.

“Happy to.” She lays across the couch and he kneels beside her. He presses and kneeds the tension out. Her groans and moans remind him of a movie he had watched the other night. Shocking thing it was. With the lasses breasts and arse showing and love making. Her wee noises were fake and still gave him a raging cock stand. Claire’s weren't. 

He can't resist the allure of her arse and lets his hand drift across it. She sighs and lifts up and into his touch. He grows bolder and rest his hand there, letting his fingers wander. 

“It is okay. Touch me Jamie.” It is all he can stand and fondles her like he has been wanting to. She wears the sleep pants of this time. A thing cotton barrier. He feels the softness and warmth under it. She opens her legs to his farther exploration.

He runs his hands over her thighs and she purrs like a wee cheetie. He runs up and down her leg and she starts to wiggle. 

“What? I dinna ken what tae do.” She recalls his virgin status. She rolls over and guides his hand to between her legs. “Ohh.” His groan melts into her own as his strong hand explores. 

“Kiis me Jamie. Please.” He shudders as his lips touch hers. He has kissed lasses before. But never one he was in love with. The difference has him reeling. Want and love, fierceness and tenderness, they rule for dominance as her lips and tongue crush against and into his mouth. His hand doesn't stop moving, seeking the soft heat under those layers of cotton. 

She moves against him, like the lass on the telly had under the lad. But this is real. This is Claire. He is filled from his heart to his cock as she pulls away from his lips and arches up one more time before stilling.

“Jamie! Jamie!” His name has ne' sounded so good. Her face is full of light and pleasure. He realizes what has happened. The same thing that does when he strokes his cock, while thinking of her. She has found her pleasure.

“I dinna ken woman could.” She shocks him farther by pulling her pants off. She is suddenly bare before him. “Claire!”

“Look Jamie.” She is opening herself up, exposing her secret place to his wide eyes. “See that nub just there? It is called a clitorises. It reacts like your cock. It grows when aroused and is capable of pleasure, when properly stimulated.”

“Oh. And that is what I did?”

“Yes!” He reaches out a finger to touch it. “Oh god!” he moves it, stroking her. She grasps hold of his shirt, pulling at it, needing to touch his skin. He helps her slip it off. She finds his nipples and strums them as he strums her clit. 

“Oh Claire!” no one has ever touched him thus. Her bonny hands as well as her noises, the feel of her under his hand, are making him painfully hard.

“Jamie! Oh hell! I am…” she jerks under his fingers and his hand gets wet. 

“Claire, I must..” He pulls his own sleep pants off as she pulls off her shirt. He takes himself in hand. Oh. He meant. Well, she has a better idea. She pulls him down on top of her.

“Come to me. Fill me Jamie.” She instructs as she guides him into her.

“Holy Mother of God!” he cries out as he finds himself on her. 

“It is okay. We are okay. We both want this. Find your pleasure Jamie.” He can do nothing else. He must move inside her. He thrusts. “Oh god! That is it.” He kisses her then licks at her tempting nipples. They are so sweet. But he has no time to explore them as his orgasm comes running across his body, tighten his back and bawls before he cries out and buries his seed in her. He is to far gone to realize he had cried out,” Claire, I love you!”


	8. I Was Turned On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations interspersed with more love making.

He lays across her, limp as a rag doll. His breath is heavy against her neck. His body heavy over her.

“Jamie, you must move a bit. Can't breath.”

“Oh.” He rolls over and now they lay facing each other on her wide couch. She isn’t sure what to say. The sex wasn’t planned. She didn’t set out to take his virginity. And he called out that he loved her. Yes, these things have to be addressed. 

“Jamie, I wasn’t planning on this. I didn’t plan on..”

“Making love?” he supplies as he runs his hands down her arms, ghosting the sides of her breasts. It causes her to involuntarily groan and they had just finished.

“Right. It is just I got turned on. I am sorry. Your first time should have been more..”

“More what? Claire, I couldn’t have asked for a better introduction tae love making.”

“Okay. I am glad. I still should’ve asked.”

“Did I seem unwilling tae ye. Claire I have wanted ye since I looked up and saw ye standing over me on that bloody hill.” His hands are exploring farther, moving closer to her breasts and nipples. “Ye have the most amazing breasts. Like pearls they are until ending in those delicious nipples.” He has reached them and slowly rolls them between his fingers.

“Oh god, oh hell!” she needs to talk with him farther but his touch was driving all thoughts out of his head. 

“Ye like that?” he kisses along the side of her neck. “I've dreamed of ye like this, melting under my touch. But the reality.” 

“Please. Oh please!” it was like he had not just left her. Like she hadn't felt a man's touch in years. The want was that strong.

He slips down and pulls one of her tempting nipples deep inside his mouth, like he wanted to early. A stream of profanity comes out of her mouth. He ken's it means she likes it. He sucks harder.

She must get control. She needs to discuss what he called out. She tells herself this even az all she can say is curses and his name. He switches to the other side and all he can do is moan. She feels him harden up against her and maneuvers he on his back.

She climbs on top and guides him back inside her. “A Dhai!” Jamie calls out. She rocks back and forth rubbing her clit against the steel length of him. He pulls her down taking her lips then her nipples. 

“Close!” she groans as she speeds up. “Ah Jamie! Ohhhhhhh!” She very rarely orgasms with intercourse and never like that. She can’t hold herself up and falls onto his chest. He wraps his legs around her and thrusts up. They hold each other tight as he cums a minute later.

“You said you love me.” She says as soon as her breath returns.

“Aye. I do.”

“But, it has only been a month.”

“Aye, I wanted ye from the moment I saw ye. I loved ye from the first night here, when we talked. I was a stranger, yet ye took me into yer home and bed. Ye treated me like a human being and nae the burden I was. It made an impression. What do ye feel for me?”

“You were never a burden. At first you were an obligation. I couldn’t just leave you to fend for yourself. You became a friend, then someone I wanted, yearned for..”

“And now that those yearnings have been satisfied?”

“I..there is something. Maybe love. Probably love. I am not as sure as you but. I am open to the possibility that this is love. Is it enough?” she still lays on his chest and strokes the hairs that grow in clumps of amber, there.

“Aye. It is enough. I love ye. I can wait until ye are ready tae fully admit the same. Claire, have we made a.barn?”

“Oh no. I am on the Pill. It is a medicine that prevents that possibility.”

“For always?” His eyes In the dim light from the telly, grow wide.

“No. Just until I stop taking them. A month later, my fertility returns. I can then get pregnant.”

“Oh good”

“We need to get ready for bed. Big day tomorrow.”

“Aye.” He moves her off him and then takes her hand.

“Wait. Or pajamas.”

“Do we really need them?”

“Good point.”


	9. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie start at the hospital and have a few surprises.

“Are you ready?” He is dressed on his uniform with his curls slicked back and partially hid under his hat. She is in scrubs.

“Aye, are ye?”

“Yes. I have been awaiting this day for years. Let's go.” She is starting in the A&E, the place to see a bit of everything. By luck and a bit of behind the scenes maneuvering, Jamie is assigned the same. They will start out working in the same department.

She walks in and joins the group of her fellow residents. They all look terrified as they face Dr. McCarthy. Jamie's post is a desk in the waiting room. He takes a seat there and can’t help watching her.

“Dr. Beauchamp, you and Dr. Grant will be working here, in the A&E assisting Dr. Duncan. Everyone else follow me. Drs. Beauchamp and Grant, I will be back to check on you.”

Claire is amazed. She had heard Dr. McCarthy was an easy supervisor but, never expected this. Dr. Grant, a tiny little blond woman, looks to her. Okay then.

“Dr. Duncan, how can we help you?” To be working under Geillis, who she has know since her first year in upper school, is a dream.

“Dr. Beauchamp. Dr Grant, nice to have you both. Dr. Grant get a history on curtain one. Dr. Beauchamp, come with me.”

She leads her to curtain 3 and Jamie can no longer see her. He sighs and focuses on his job. It isna hard. He is tae watch, tae make sure all who enter are safe for the others and the healers behind the doors( where Claire is). To direct people tae the various areas. To come if called. He scans the crowd. Everyone seems tae sick tae misbehave. He feels a deep sympathy for them. 

“Dr. Beauchamp meet Mrs. Mackenzie. She is having some chest pain. Ekg shows a blockage. She is scheduled for the cath lab. Would you explain to her what is going on.” It is a major thing to be trusted with and she gives Geillis a grateful look. She takes the old ladies hand and gently explains what they will be doing.

“The stents will require you to be on blood thinners. There will be certain foods you won't be able to eat, but it will keep your heart beating they way it should.”

“Aye lass. That is fine. I want a few more years with my Alex. Our 50th anniversary is in a year.”

“How extraordinary.”

“A wonderful thing. Is there someone special in your life, my dear?” She pats her hand.

“Well maybe.”

“Maybe..?” 

“Mrs. Mackenzie, I am afraid Dr. Beauchamp has to see another patient.”

“Of course. Lass, if he is a maybe that makes ye blush, turn him into a definitely. Trust me.”

“Are ye the security guard?” the woman is a tiny thing, with a dirty face and hands holding a bairn.

“Aye lass. How can I help ye?”

“Take him. I can't take care of him.” She places the bundle in his arms. The baitn is just a newborn. He looks up at the mam in shock. They hadn't covered this in training.

“Lass?”

“This is a safe space. His name is Joshua.” And she is gone. She left the bag that contained his nappies. He looks down at the little boy with the black hair and blue eyes.

“Hello Joshua. Now what?”

“What was that?” Geillis demands. She has dragged her to the doctor's lounge. “Maybe? The only man in yer like is Jamie. And yer.. Wait what?” She had watched her friends face. 

“We slept together yesterday.”

“What! Ye mean.”

“Yes. Three times. Twice on the couch and once in bed. In the middle of the night he..”

“Holy hell! Wow girl. How was he?”

“He loves me and I think I love him.” Geillis stares mouth ajar. What every she was thinking of saying is interrupted by Claire’s phone. She looks down. “Jamie.”

“Claire. I ken I nae tae be calling but I dinna ken what tae do with the bairn.”

“What bairn?” 

“Joshua. His mam just handed him to me and left. Said she couldn’t see tae him. He is a wee thing.”

“I am on the way.”


	10. What Will Become of the Lad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about their days and feelings.

Lord did it feel good to be home. Home with Claire. He enjoys working and working near her is a bonus but, there is naught like being beside her, just them. She sighs in contentment as he eases her shoes and stockings( socks, he corrects in his head) off. Her sighs turn to moans as he starts to rub them.

“Ah, thank you Jamie. Just what I needed.”

“Ye have been on yer feet all day. I was able tae sit most of the day. Seems unfair.”

“Because you are the man?”

“Aye. I ken it is auld fashioned for this time but it is how I feel.”

“You, my wonderful Mr. Fraser, contributed a lot today too. You saw Joshua safe.”

“Aye, there is that. I dinna ken what tae do. In my time, a lass in his mam's situation, would leave the bairn tae the elements or fairies.”

“Lot's of girls still do. Even with the safe spots to drop an unwanted infant. Joshua was blessed. You did exactly right. Taking him and calling me.”

“What will become of the lad now?”

“He will go into a foster home. “ at his blank look, she explains,” a home where he will be cared for until he is adopted. A lot of times, infants are adopted by their foster families.”

“Then he is safe then?”

“He is. The lady that came out and asked you questions about his birth mam, she is his social worker. It is her job to see to him.”

“Good.” He resumes the massage interrupted by his thoughts about the bairn.

“How was your day otherwise?” She asks as she sinks deeper into the couch.

“Nae tae bad. I directed some lasses back tae yer area. They were looking for their mam. Seemed a bit upset. I pray she is alright. I directed others tae the café-teria. I mostly just watched. It was nice. I am nae saying that the hospital waiting room is as quiet as a ride through the Highlands, alone, but it has a certain stillness tae it. They were expectant, ye see. Waiting. It was calming tae watch them.”

“I am glad. I have never heard it described that way. You have a poet's soul Jamie.”

“Och, and how was yer day, Dr. Beauchamp?”

“It was wonderful. Geillis let me do and experience all sorts of new things. Me and Mary, the other resident.” She tells him stories of stitches and reset joints, of talking to Mrs. Mackenzie and her husband, of tests and procedures. He doesn’t understand it all, but he listens. He gives her his full attention as he massages the tension out of her feet and legs.

“Jamie, do you miss it terribly, your time? I've heard you cry in the middle of the night.”

“I wish ye hadn't.. Aye, I do. I miss the stillness and the people. My family. I was bad homesick for awhile. It has eased up some. It isna as overwhelming now.”

“Why?”

“Because of ye Claire. When I look in yer eyes, I see home. I see family. Peace and stillness.”

“I told Geillis that we were together. That you love me and, that I think I love you too.” 

“Did ye? What did she say?”

“She didn’t get a chance. That is when you called about Joshua.”

“What do ye think she would say?”

“That it is about time. That not everymen is like my ex. To give love a chance.”

“Will ye follow her advice?” He asks as her as he moves up to be face to face with her.

“I've no choice. It is to late. I love you James Fraser. Will you take me to bed?”

“Oh aye!”


	11. Love Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie make love on the bed, where he can properly service her.   
Very very explict.

“She loves me!” he thinks as he lifts her into his arms and carries her towards their bed. He ken'd he loved her for awhile now. But, for her to love him back, weel, that is a miracle.

He lays her on the bed and she starts to undress. “Nae mo ghaol, let me.” He slips her shirt off and then traces across the strange corset( a bra, his mind supplies). He is fascinated by the goose bumps that follow his path. Her feels her heart pound under his hand and knows his is doing the same. 

He doesn’t quite ken how to remove the strange bra but is determined to figure it out. She turns her back to him and he sees the wee hooks. With a few tries he has them and her amazing breasts, freed. She turns back around and he moves up the soft skin to the peaks. 

“Oh God!” she breathes as he runs his fingers and thumb over her. He then runs them down her ribs and stomach. He grabs hold of her breeks and lowers them. Her knickers match the bra, white lace and his cock gets harder. He runs his hand over it.

“My turn.” Her voice quivers as she reaches up to unbutton his uniform top. When she reaches the bottom and feels his arousal, she lets her hand skim him.

“Ah Dhai!” He has never felt anything like her bonny hand on him. It makes him want to bury himself deep inside her but there is something he wants to do first.   
She slips his shirt off and then works the fly of the very tight breeks. He helps and she pushs them to the floor. Her mouth is right there and she can't resist. Lowering his underwear, she just glazes him with her mouth. He almost comes off the bed.

“Claire! Oh Claire!” Emboldened by his response, she lowers them all the way down and licks him. He cries out in Ghaildhig. She slips back up and just takes his tip inside her. One gentle suck has him pulling her up.

“Claire I canna! I wilna make it inside ye.” She is auite proud of herself as she lays back. He slips the last barrier off and she expects him to take her. She is very ready but he surprises her. 

He lowers his head and deeply kisses her. She arches into it, trying to draw him between her legs. He moves away and down, sucking first one and then the other, of her nipples into his mouth.

“Nice! Oh Jamie. Very nice!” He grins around it as he sucks. His hand makes it's way between her legs. “Oh yes! Just there. Please! My love. Please!”

He strokes and sucks before leaving her breasts and kissing down her belly. He kisses across her thighs before settling between them. She didn’t expect it but wasn’t about to say no. He opens her up and finds that little nub. Her clit, she had called it. If his fingers could bring her pleasure. He flicks it with his tongue and has to hold her legs down as she arches up. He sets into some serious sucking.

Dissolving. She is dissolving under him. She has never felt anything like it. Most man play around down there. Giving the area around the clit attention before moving to it. But, she had showed him where to touch her and he was fully focused on it. The building pleasure was enormous. She clung to the sheets with one hand and his head with the other as she fought to stay grounded, stay conscious.

He feels it grow in his mouth and places his tongue at it's tip. Everything suddenly stills before she screams, arching up and pressing down. His mouth fills with her spunk. Her legs shake and draw up and her whole body quivers. He looks up at her face, transformed by her pleasure. He can do nothing but bury himself in her. 

Taken himself in hand, he guides himself home. Her legs clamp around his waist. “Oh Jamie. Oh f*ck! I love you!”

“I love you too, mo ghaol. God how I love ye!” He moves deep in her. She just holds him, to wore out from the intensity of her orgasm to do otherwise. He drops kissez over her face and neck as he thrusts in her. She gasps out,” Jamie. Right there. Harder. Oh god!” against his ear. She feels it build back up and tightens her grip on him, praying her could keep her grounded on earth. She feels his rhythm get sloppy at the same time. They ars going to cum together.

“Claire! Oh my God Claire!”

“Jamie! Oh my love!” her body tightens and pulls on him as he lets himself go, filling her with the heat of his seed.


	12. Tell Me About Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet pillow talk.

He lays breathless beside her after. She is equally stunned. Love making had never been like this. It wasn’t just the physical( though that was phenomenal). It was the emotional connection. Two becoming one was no longer just a concept.

He finds strength to pull her against him in a spooning position after a few minutes. “Claire?”

“Hmm?” she was almost asleep.

“I need to ken something.”

“Yes?”

“This, what is between us, is it always this powerful? I've ne' loved a woman before but this seems extraordinary.”

“It is above. I have never felt it either. This connection. What happens when we are joined and even when I just lay in your arms.”

“I thought as much. Lust, weel, I have felt that before. It is pleasant and all but.. Nae like this. It is like I was made for ye.”

“And I for you.” He sighs into her hair.

“Maybe I was meant tae go through even though all I really meant tae do was get a few moments peace.”

“Peace from what?” She rolls around to face him.

“Och, from my Uncle Dougal and the clansmen with him.” She arches her eyes inviting him to say more. “He is a boisterous man. Especially after a few drams. They were sitting around the campfire that night passing the whisky and reliving the fight.”

“What fight? And night? It was day when I found you.”

“Aye it was. That was the night before. The fight was an attempted raid by the McDonald’s. The next morning, Dougal was still in high spirits. As were the others. Now, I like a good dram and story as much as the others but, my heid was fixing tae split.” She recalls and brings her bands up to recheck the back of his head. He sighs under her touch.

“Any bad headaches since?”

“Nae Claire. When I am in yer arms I forget all my bumps and bruises. Ye take the pain away.”

“Please tell me if it returns.”

“Aye I will.”

“Tell me about the others. Tell me about your family.”

“Weel, Rupert is my cousin. A big burly man. But he has a gentle soul and kind heart. Wee Angus is his opposite. A tiny man with a fiery temper. He hates everyone. Willie, the baby of the group is sae intelligent. He is also the peacemaker with the heart of a lion.”

“You miss them?”

“Aye. I do. And Jenny, my sister. Oh she has a fiery temper tae. God help anyone who stands between her and those she loves. A tiny lass with our da's black hair, she would take on the whole of the British army, if there was need. Her husband, Ian, was my best friend. I was right pleased when he became my brother. He is Jenny's courage and tender side. He has a fighters heart. Lost a leg in Paris but still works the farm without compliant. Their son, wee Jamie, takes after him. He is but four. They have a daughter, Maggie, who is not yet one.”

“Sounds like a wonderful family.”

“Aye. I am blessed. Truly. I will never see them again but I ken Ian and Dougal and his brother Column will see Jenny and the bairns safe.”

“What will they think happened to you?”

“That the fae's got me, most likely.”

“The fairy's. So, the stones have a reputation?”

“Oh aye. All ken there be magic tae them. I dinna fully believe it but, it is true. They brought me tae ye. Love is the most pure magic.”

“It is. I am glad Jamie. Is it wrong to be glad you are here and not there, in your own time, with your family?”

“Nae wrong Claire. I am supposed tae be here. Canna ye feel it?”

“I can. I do love you Jamie. We need to sleep.”

“Aye, goodnight my love.” 

“Goodnight.”


	13. Claire and Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a talk with Joe. She tells him her fears.

She has to call Dr. Joe Abernathy for a consult the next day. “She is hallucinating and we have done all the medical tests.” She explains about her 18 year old patient.

“Okay. Let me have a chat with her. Then I would like one with you.”

“Me? Why?”

“You look like you need to talk.” She nods. She can't deny it. He is not only the best psychiatrist she knows, but, he has also been her mate for ten years.

While he was speaking to the lady in curtain five, she runs into the social working they had called in to see about baby Joshua. “Hi, how is he?”

“Oh, the baby? Right he is in one of our best foster homes for infants. Doing well. We have named him after the security guard she surrendered him to.”

“What?”

“James Fraser, right? Well, as he only had one name, we are calling him Joshua James Fraser, at least until he is adopted.”

“Oh, he will be so pleased. Thank you. I will let him know.” She nods and Geillis calls her over to talk to the teen runaway she was called to see.

“Hey Claire, have time for a quick chat.” Joe interrupts her thoughts.

“Yes. How is she?”

“Bi-polar. I started her on meds and am admitting her.”

“Good.” He lets her into an empty exam room. “Now Claire, what is going on with Jamie and you? You look very satisfied.”

She grins recalling this morning. Waking up with him hard against her, his hand between her legs. She recalls guiding him into her from behind. His hand staying over her, rubbing her clit as he moves inside her. The explosive orgasm that had stolen her breath. His breath hot on her neck as he shudders and cums himself.

“Hey Claire. Care to rejoin me?”

She blushes as she comes back to the present. “Sorry I was..”

“Reliving some hot sex?” He arches his eyes at her and grins.

“Yes. We are together. Fully. And I am scared.”

“Why?”

“He is very much relying on me right now. What if it is just dependence.”

“Close your eyes,” she arches a brow at him,” Trust me.” She does. “ Now imagine him fully integrated into modern society. Fully financially stable. Now, have your feelings for him changed?” She is shaking her head. “Has his for you?” Move vigorous shaking. “This is real. Claire, you glow when you say his name. The sadness that used to cover you is gone. I see contentment. You are in love.”

“Crap!” He laughs.

“It isn’t a bad thing. You are obviously getting good loving.”

“That is true.” 

“Gel and I are happy for you. You deserve it.” 

“Thanks Joe. We both need yo get back to work.”

“Yes.” He hugs her and they both head back to work.


	14. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about baby Joshua leads to a deeper discussion about children and the future.

“I found out something interesting today.” They are in the kitchen, preparing supper. He looks up from seasoning the chicken.

“Aye?”

“Aye,” he laughs at her horrid ascent. “The baby, Joshua, they are calling him Joshua James Fraser.”

He mouth drops open as his hands completely still.”What? Why?”

“Well, his mum and da's last name is unknown. They must call him something. In these cases, the child is named after someone to do with their rescue. Since she trusted him with you, his social worker thought it appropriate. Do you mind?” She thought he would be honored but he looks more shocked.

“I..nae I dinna mind. I am glad the lad has a strong name. It is just..”

“Yes?” He goes back to rubbing the spice mixture over the chicken. He can talk easier not looking at her.

“I thought the first bairn tae share my name would be fathered by me.”

“I understand. You can still name your first son James Fraser Junior if you wish.”

“Aye. But not James. I would like Brian for my da.” He places the chicken in the pan and washes his hands as Claire had taught him.

“That is lovely.” She takes the pan and places it in the oven. “Come. We can rest a bit.” He follows her into the living room. She sits on the couch and pulls her legs up under her. He sits beside her. 

“Claire, have ye thought about having bairns?”

“Children? Jamie I am only 23.”

“At three and twenty, lasses in my time have two or three.”

“God Lord! Well, in this time, lasses have more say on when and if they have babies.”

“The Pill, aye?”

“That and other methods.”

“Sae not now but, have ye thought about having them?” It is a complex question. She sighs and lays her head back. 

“Jamie, I was an only child. My parents were and are excellent. I had a wonderful childhood. They taught me I could do anything. They treated me like an independent person as soon as they could. They were more focused on each other and their careers then being nurturing parents. Not that I am complaining. I wouldn’t be the person I am now if it had been different. It is just I am not sure I have the skills to be a mum.”

He had listened closely, holding her hand and drawing designs on it. When she stops, he says, “Aye ye do.”

“How do you know?”

“I ken yer heart but beyond that, ye nurtured me before we became lovers. I was a helpless in this time as a newborn and ye showed me how to survive. Ye did it with tenderness and strength, the same as is needed tae raise a bairn.”

“That is sweet Jamie, I just.. I just don't know.”

“Ye've time, aye? To decide. Ye wish tae finish yer training?”

“Yes.”

“Dinna fash about it.”

“You are a good man Jamie Fraser. I am glad Joshua shares your name.”

“Thank ye. I am tae.” They snuggle together, each lost in their own thoughts.


	15. Overcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wakes up needy and well...  
Quite Explicit

He wakes having to piss. He still isn’t completely used to not just reaching for the chamber pot by the bed. Though the into privy that carries it all away is a wonder. He stumbles down the hall. Claire had placed little flameless candles( nightlights, she called them) along the way. It helps. He does his business, washes his hands, and heads back to bed. To her.

She has turned and now faces him. Her hands are curled up under her head and she is smiling in her sleep. It causes Jamie to do the same. He looks her up and down. Oh, what was she dreaming of to make her nipples stick out so? He can’t resist the allure of them and runs his hand over them. Her sigh makes him do the same. 

God but he couldn’t be near her and not touch her. Couldn’t lay by her and not want her. He lowers his head and licks around those tempting peaks. “Ahh!” she breaths. One of her hands comes out to touch his head, urging him to stay. He pulls one into his mouth, cloth and all. A hand slips under her shirt and plays with the other. “Jamie.” She presses him closer. Sucking harder, he is able to get half of her breast in his mouth as his tongue plays with the nipple.   
“Need you.” She sleepily says as she comes awake. He lifts up and pulls her shirt off before returning to sucking, licking, kneading. “Just there. Oh Jamie!” Her wee hands are working to free him from the sleep breeks he wears. He reaches down to get her knickers out of the way. He finds her slick and ready. She urges the cock she has freed towards her. He guides himself into her and they both gasp in relief.

“Oh Claire!” He grunts as he starts to move inside her.

“Jamie! Yes, oh I needed that.”

“I always,” he stops as he feels her start to tighten around him. Her hands seem to be everywhere, in his hair, running down his back, holding his bum.” Need ye.” He finishes as she cries out his name. The soft slickness of her seems to swallow him as she finds her pleasure. He presses her closer, her leg covers his hip, and they rock together, eyes as connected as their bodies as he moves towards his own climax.

“Claire!” It is all he can say. The only word he knows at that moment. “Claire!” He jerks and fills her.

“Sorry that I woke ye.” He says some time later. They still lay facing each other. Her hands roam over his chest, his over her lower back and bum.

“I am glad you did. I was dreaming of this.”

“Were ye? That is why yer nipples were staring at me.” She laughs. 

“Yes.”

“Ah Claire. Ye are pure temptation.”

“As are you, Jamie lad.” Her hands get more purposeful, working lower. When he is hard again, she rolls over and mounts him, offering her tempting breasts to his still hungry mouth. It is another hour before they get back to sleep.


	16. Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shot! A surgery.

I thought I was prepared for anything. I had worked in the hospital for almost three weeks and had been lulled into a false sense of comfort. Having been handed a newborn, directed countless people, broke up a few fights, filled out several different type of forms, listened to the stories of those waiting, well, I thought I was ready for anything. I was wrong.

He approached me like countless had. He asked to see his wife, being treated where Claire and the other healers were. As trained, I took her name and went to check with the lass manning the desk.

“Oh no,” she whispers to me. “He is the reason she is here. Beat her up, he did. We must call the police. Tell him he can’t come back just yet.”

I nodded. I walk back over to him and explain he can’t see her just yet. I don’t see him draw the weapon. Don't hear it go off. I feel the pain though blossoming in my wame. I think of Claire before the world goes dark.

I am never prepared for a domestic violence patient. How anyone could do such to a person they claim to love. She has two black eyes, a broken jaw, fractured ribs. We have patched her up and the police and Joe are on the way.

I am walking to get another chart when I hear the gunfire. “Jamie!” my heart screams before the real screaming begins. The A&E dissents into chaos.

“Prepare for mass casualty.” Geillis calmly says. The nurses start running to do it. I am frozen. She grabs me and leads me to a chair. “Stay right here. I will find out.”

I feel weightless, like I am made of nothing more substantial then air. The blackness is total. I feel the sense of movement but the pain is gone. Does that mean I am dying? Please God, no! It is to soon. I haven’t loved her long enough.

I look up at the opening doors. I see his hair first. Those wonderful red curls. He is as pale as death and I feel faint. I start to stand but Geillis pushes me back down.

“You know you can't. I promise to let you know.”

“Was he?” I can't say it. I can't make it true.

“Aye. He was.” She runs into the trauma room and I sink to the floor. That is where Joe finds me.

I come to surrounded by voices. “Push the o negative. He has lost a lot of blood! Need a central line. Need a belly scan. Someone go tell Claire he is stable.”

Claire. Her name pulls me all the way back. It is chaos and pain. It would be easier to sink back into myself. But Claire isn't there.

“Claire?” 

“There you are. You have been shot. Lost a lot of blood. We are replacing it. You may need surgery.” Geillis, Claire’s friend says.

“Claire?” I ask again.

“She is right outside. How is your pain?”

“Horrid.”

“Push another amp of morphine. And get Claire in here.”

“Claire?” he kneels beside me. 

“Joe! Oh God Joe. Jamie was shot..” My voice woobles at the end. 

“I know. Geillis is working on him. They got the gunman. He is the husband of the domestic violence victim.”

“He has to be okay. I can't..”

“Shh love. He is in good hands.”

“Dr. Beauchamp?” I jerk up. “Dr. Duncan says you can come in.” I am up and running, Joe right behind me.

“He needs surgery. The bullet nicked his spleen. Dr. Randall is on the way.” Geillis meets me at the door.

“Frank! Why?”

“Claire think. He is the best surgeon here.”

“Oh God.”

“You are his girlfriend, not his doctor. You must trust me.”

“I do. Please. I need to see him.”

Claire! She takes my hand. She looks so pale.  
“Claire, are ye alright?”

“Me! Oh Jamie. You lay in a hospital bed, facing surgery and ask me that?”

“Aye. I feel queer Claire.”

“That is the drugs they gave you for pain. I was so scared Jamie.”

“Me too. Nae of dying. But of leaving ye.” 

“Did you feel you was?”

“Aye. It was quite pleasant. Peaceful. The pain left. But staying there would be being where ye weren't. I couldn’t.”

“I am so glad you fought your way back.” She is freely crying. 

“Dinna fash Claire. I am here.”

“You have to have surgery. They have to cut you to heal you. I will be there when you wake back up.”

“Then I will be just fine.” 

A new man, dressed in blue, from his head to his feet entered. Claire tenses up.

“Claire.”

“Frank.”

“Dr. Randall. As you can see, the bullet nicked his spleen..” Geillis is talking to him. I tune them out.

“Is that?”

“I am afraid so. But he is the best surgeon here.”

“Ye trust my life tae his hands?”

“I do.”

“Alright.” He is approaching.

“Mr. Fraser. We will be taking you to surgery now. We will get you all fixed up.”

“Jamie, I will be by your side when you wake. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The bed wheels me away, leaving   
Claire. I see Geillis place her arm around her. It brings me comfort.


	17. Waiting and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anxious Claire waits.

She sits staring at the opposite wall in the surgical waiting room. She had begged Frank to let her observe, at least.

“You know you can’t and why.” He had been firm. And right, she admits to herself. Not that it makes it any easier to sit and wait. 

There are magazines and the Telly. Neither hold her interest. All she cares about is Jamie, seeing him, holding his hand, seeing he is alright. Now she has to wait. Christ. It hadn't even been long but when every minute feels like an hour. 

She gets up and starts to pace, back and forth across the horrid grey carpet. She follows the path of many pacers before her. This room has seen it's share of worried people. 

“Claire?” she jerks around to see Joe. “I've news.”

“Oh my god!”

“It is good news. Sit.” She collapses into the nearest seat and Joe sits beside here. “I went to check. Surgery is going well. His vitals are stable. The spleen was hit but nothing else and the bullet has been found. All of it. No fragments to cause trouble later.”

“Oh Thank God!” She falls against as the relief made her dizzy. 

“Amen. It should be no more then an hour or so.”

Frank walks in 45 minutes later. Joe and her stand. “It went well. Removed the spleen and bullet. Minimal blood loss. He is in recovery.”

“Thank you. I need to see him.”

“Not until he is awake. You know the rules.”

“Frank, Claire is a resident here. I.think they can be bent for her.”

“Fine. Follow me.”

He is so pale. It is the first thing she notices. Pale and still. She has never seen him so still. Her eyes move to the monitors to assure herself that he is alive. The numbers reassure her. She takes a seat and his hand.

“Jamie. It is Claire. I am here as promised. I know you will be asleep for awhile but I will be here when your eyes open. I love you. I am right here and I love you.”


	18. As Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wakes.

She holds his hand and keeps her eyes on his face. She only moves when the nurses have to check his bandage, adjust the IV's, check his vitals. Frank comes in after an hour.

“He should be waking soon.”

“I know.” She doesn’t turn to him. Her eyes stay on Jamie.

“A security guard, ehh? From a surgeon to a security guard?”

“I prefer to think of it as from an arse to a gentleman, actually.” She hears his sharp intact of breath but has no time for him. Jamie is stirring.

“Hi love. Welcome back.” His eyes open slowly. 

“Claire? I feel like I have been overrun by a horse.”

“That is normal. It will get a bit better as the drugs they put you to sleep with leave your system.”

“Sae he fixed it, whir was broken in me?”

Frank, who had retreated to the other side of the room, steps forward.

“Yes, Mr. Fraser, I completely removed your spleen and all of the bullet. You should make a full recovery.”

“Thank ye. Claire water?”

“A bit.” She pours some and urges him to sip it slow. “It is the drugs that make you so thirsty, that and blood loss.”

“Ye are hear. As promised.”

“Yes. I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

“Aye. I am sae glad. I am a bit scared.”

“That is normal with the anesthesia.” Frank offers. She knows it is more but he doesn’t need to. 

“Aye. Claire what of the lad who did this? Did they get him?”

“They did. He is locked up tight. He won't hurt you or his wife again.”

“His wife? Right. How is she?”

“Better now that he is locked up. He hurt her bad.”

“Did she have to be opened up too?”

“No. But bas two blackened eyes, a broken jaw and ribs.”

“Iffrin! Tis' nae way tae act.”

“No. Jamie, you will have to stay here for awhile.”

“Here?”

“Well a room upstairs. I will stay with you.”

“Nae Sassanech. Ye need yer rest.”

“As I would rest easy without you by my side? No, I will be by your side. The visitor's chairs make a type of bed. I wil be fine.”

“Alright Claire. I wilna argue.”

“Smart lad.” His laughter turns to a moan.

“He needs more morphine. Then we will move him upstairs.” Frank, who's presence she had forgot about, says.

“Right. Jamie the medicine is going to put you back to sleep. But, it will take your pain away and I will be by your side when you wake.”

“I ken. Ye keep yer promise's.” The nurse adds the drugs to his IV. “Oh, that is queer, like all is fuzzy.”

“That is expected. Relax into it. I am here.” He smiles, keeping her eyes on her until he drifts back off.


	19. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An 18th Century man in a 21st Century hospital. Thank God for Claire.

All in this time was strange. Jamie knew that well. But being a patient( and what a strange term tae use. He is anything but patient) in the hospital is the strangest yet. They have stuck mini swords( called needles) into his arm to give him fluids and medicine with( and does the medicine make him feel queer!). They use different ones to draw his blood out. 

When he first woke up, with Claire by his side, thank God; he had the strangest feeling of something being stuck in his cock. He tries lifting the sheet and hospital gown but Claire stops him.

“You must lay still. Your stitches are to new.”

“But Claire, there is something in my cock!”

“Oh. It is okay. It is just the catheter, a tube to draw urine out. You see, when you were unconscious during surgery, you had no bladder control.”

“Sae someone stuck a tube up my cock!” he is shocked at the intrusion and wants it out, right then.

“Yes. Let me see about having it removed. You are awake now.”

“Please.” She presses a button and he hears a lasses voice, seem to come out of nowhere. Like the radios, he realizes.

“Can you see about getting Mr. Fraser’s cath removed?”

A few moments later, a nurse enters. “Dr.Randall says it is okay.” She places gloves on her hands and goes to lift his gown. He understands what she is about.

“Nae!” he tries to pull his legs up.

“But Jamie, you wanted?”

“Aye Claire. Canna ye do it?”

“It is my job Mr. Fraser. Please let me do it?”

“It is okay Jamie. She is right. I am here as your girlfriend not your doctor.”

“Aye.” He holds tight to Claire's hand and keeps his eyes on her as the lass lifts his gown. He feels her hands on him for just a second and then the strange feeling of the tube sliding out.

“All done. Let me know if you are in need of anything else.”

“Aye. Thank ye lass.” She slips out and he says to Claire,” I just dinna want anyone else touching me there.”

“I understand. But there is a difference between medical touching and sexual touching. You are a good man Jamie.”

He begins to ken what she means. The nurses are tasked with checking his wound, making sure it is properly healing. With bringing him a bedpan( a modern version of the chamber pot) as he is not yet allowed up, of taking his vitals( a strange ritual that happens every four hours that involves having a tightening band placed on his arm, a stick placed in his mouth, and a clamp placed on his finger). They also draw blood, collect his urine, and lift him up to change his gown and bedding.

Claire assures him all this is necessary. That it will help him heal and get him home faster. The hardest part is sleeping apart from her. She sleeps by his side in the bed chair but he canna hold her.


	20. On Your Feet Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie begins to move around with the assistance of Claire and physical therapists.

It is what he wanted. This is what he told himself when a perky lass, named Dawn, told him that she would start to get him to on his feet today. It is three days after he was shot and cut open. Three days and two nights since he has been able to hold Claire. 

Sae, this is what he wants. Claire had ran home to shower and change and wasn’t available to consult. Sae, he just let the lass do as she wished. She starts out by sitting him fully up without the help of the bed. He had to use his own back muscles. Easy enough, he thinks. That is before he tries.

“Iffrin!” he call out as his weak back and sore wame was put to the test.”Begging yer pardon ma’am.”

“Aren’t you precious. I have heard much worse. Cursing is normal. Don't worry. You say whatever you must.” She holds his hands and steadies him. 

“Thank ye. I dinna expect..”

“No, I would say your body has always just done what you wanted and needed it to.”

“Aye.” He feels a bit sick and takes several deep breaths to steady his wame. “but ne' been shot before.”

“You are a hero, you know? Standing up to him.”

“Did naught but get shot.”

“And keep him from getting to his wife and the other patients and health care practitioners.”

“Claire.” Her name is a whisper but it steadies him more then the deep breathes and Dawn's hands ever could.

“Dr. Beauchamp, there is something very special between you.”

“Aye. I will marry her. Oh, dinna tell her I said that. I wish tae surprise her.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She squeezes his hands,” Can you try standing?”

“Can try.” His wame drops at the thought.

“Just for a moment. Against the bed for balance.”

“Aye.” She takes must of his weight as she guides him up. His feet and legs wobble and he isn't sure if he can lock them in place until he hears her.

“On your feet soldier.” His eyes find her at the doorway. Her eyes shine with tears as she watches him.

“Aye Claire.” His legs lock and he is up. He is dizzy and feels the wave of nausea, but he is up. She walks over to him and a smiling Dawn moves away. He places his shaking hands on her shoulders. He meets her eyes. “I love you Claire.”

“And I you Jamie.”

“I need tae sit. I feel..” Both lasses ease him down and then back. “I am sorry. I couldn't..”

“You did amazing for the first session. My only goal was to get you set up. We will come in twice a day. We will get you walking.” She pats his shoulder and smiles at him and Claire before leaving. 

“What do you need Jamie?” Claire sees the pain in his eyes.

“Pain and sick.” He says through clinched teeth. He refuses to be sick in front of her. She nods and presses the nurse call button. He doesn’t understand what she says but knows she is getting what he needs. The nurse comes in and presses the medicine through his IV 

“You will feel better now. I heard you had a good PT session?” He simply nods. “Good. Ring if you need anything else.”

“You will be better. I know it is tough but the pain is necessary.”

“To get on my feet. Back home with ye?”

“Exactly. Rest at ease soldier. You deserve it.” He can do nothing else.


	21. Oh God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jamie recovers, Claire comes to a scary realization. She is late!

He gets stronger with every PT session. He moves from sitting, to standing( with and then without support), to walking. 

“I can go home soon then?” he asks his PT for that day after showing he can walk from the bed to the bathroom.’

“Soon.” Claire is very happy to hear this. Five days is a long time to spend at the hospital, in a little room. They are both feeling cabin fever.

“Dr. Beauchamp?” She looks at the aid that enters. 

“Yes?” 

“Dr. Duncan wants to know if you need any,” she lowers her voice,” female napkins. She knows you are reluctant to leave Mr. Fraser. I can bring you some, if you have need.”

“How sweet of Geillis but, I am fine. I don't..” it hits her. She should. Geillis goes three days ahead of her. She must be almost done and thought of her. But, there had been no sign. Oh God!”

“Dr. Beauchamp?”

She is on the pill. This shouldn’t be an issue. But it is. “Ah, where is Dr. Duncan now?”

“In the doctor’s lounge at the A&E.”

“Thank you. Would you tell her I will be down to see her soon.” 

“Of course.” She leaves and she turns towards Jamie. He is still doing his PT. She knows he will nap after. This will give her time to speak with Geillis. Do a test. Oh God! She simply can't be. 

She enters the lounge a half hour later. Geillis looks up. “Colleen would have brought ye what ye needed. I ken ye hate to leave Jamie.”

“He is asleep. Pt wears him out.”

“Ah. And you needed a break from the room.” She tosses her a box of female napkins.

“I did but don't need those.” She sits them down.

“You are joking. Surely.” She sits down beside her. 

“No.”

“But, you are on the pill.”

“I know.”

“I know you take it right?”

“I do. But, I am still late.”

“The stress of all this with Jamie. That has to be it.”

“Could be. Probably is. I want a test.”

“Aye. Blood or urine?”

“Blood. More accurate.”

“Aye. Come with me. Your name or no?”

“My name is fine. If I am, all will know soon enough.”

“So you will, have it?”

“Yes. I… a part of him and I. Not planned but.. Yes I will have it.”

The test is simple enough. A blood draw. Sent to the lab. It is the waiting.

“Jamie have any idea?”

“No. No reason to tell him until I know.”

“Right. Any idea how he will respond?”

“He will be happy. Scared, worried about how to support us, but happy.”

“How do you feel?”

“Numb.”


	22. Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange result to Claire's pregnancy tests leads to deep thoughts and a much needed discussion with Jamie.

“Inconclusive.” Geillis’ word echoes in her head as she makes her way back to Jamie. “Your HCG levels are just slightly elevated. I would think very early pregnancy if not for the fact that you are already late “

“So that means a pregnancy that is fragile. A baby tgat I will probably lose.” They are stated as.fact.

“I am afraid so. Sorry. We can confirm with an ultrasound.”

“No. I don’t want to see the baby. If I don’t start bleeding in the next few days, we can do it then.”

“Okay sweetie.” She hugs her close. “Are you going to tell Jamie?”

“Why? There is nothing he can do.”

“No. Nothing but grief with you.”

“I am fine. If I didn’t realize I was late, I would have thought it a normal cycle.”

That is what she told her. That is what she believed herself, or thought she did. But, as she curled up on the chair beside him that night, she can't get the baby out of her mind. She sees a girl. A little lass with her daddy's slanted blue eyes and red hair. She places her hands protectively over where she lays. A futile gesture. She knows she can't stay. Even as she does, she feels the cramps begin. That is when she starts to weep.

Jamie awakes to the sound of her crying. He turns, carefully, to face where she lays.

“Claire. Claire love, what is it?” Her cries just get louder. He knows he shouldn’t. It is against the rules. He isn’t to be getting up without help, but Claire needs him. He is careful, placing his feet down, testing his balance, before carefully standing. He moves slowly over to her. She is still crying. He places his hand on her shoulder. 

“Jamie, You are not to be..”

“Ye are weeping. What else was I to do.” She moves over so he can sit. He pulls her into his lap, mindful of the part of him that is still sore. “Tell me.”

“I am late. I shouldn’t t be but…” the rest of the story comes pouring out, though deep sobs. “She is dying Jamie. Even now. The cramps are to expel her from me. It is insane. If I hadn't realized I was late, I wouldn’t even know. But I do.” She sobs against his side. He holds her close with tears leaking out of his own eyes. 

“Oh Claire.”

“I didn't want this. Not yet. But it hurts bad. Knowing we won't see her. Won't get a chance to see her.”

“We will name her. We will make a memorial to her. Then, when the time is right, we will have another. One we will see. One we will raise.”

“Thank you Jamie. I am sorry I didn’t tell you right away.”

“Ye were trying to protect me. I understand. How about Faith for her name?”

“Faith Fraser. That is beautiful. Faith that we will have one who will stay.”

“Aye.” He places his hands over her abdomen and whispers Ghaildhig prayers over they home going daughter. Together, in the privacy of that hospital room, they release her back into God's hands as they grief together.


	23. Holding Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's thoughts, about Claire. About the baby.

She sleeps, dried tears on her face. He traces them with one hand, holding her tight with the other. To be holding her again, even in this absurd chair bed, was wonderful. He kens he should be back in his bed, that the nurses wil fuss at him, but he canna find the will tae care. They had needed this, tae grief their lost child. The child. He didn’t think they could make one yet. He will have to ask her about that. But not yet. She needs her rest. 

“A Dhai!” he whispers,” Did I cause this?” She has been constantly by his side. Was it to much? Did she not rest enough? “Lord, if Ye grant us another, I promise tae see them both safe. I dinna ken. She dinna.” He strokes her hair back.

God, how he loves her. Sae much. He ne' thought it possible, this type of love. He had looked in his own time. Of course he hadn’t found her. She was here. Three hundred years in the future.

“I would have went farther tae find ye.” He softly says. “Nae matter how far. For ye are made for me and I for ye. We were created for each other. I will be yer husband, the da of our bairns. I will be here for whatever ye need. I will hold ye when ye cry, laugh with ye, learn from ye, make love tae ye, do and be all ye need.”

He sighs and wiggles a bit when he thinks of making love. The want of her is un-tempered by his injury but he kens that she canna, not with the loss of the bairn.  
The bairn. He has always ken'd he wishes tae be a da. His own da had told him that he would ken when the right woman came along by seeing his bairns in her eyes. He saw them in Claire's from the first. Now their first was gone, taken back to heaven before they felt the first movement. His sister has lost bairns thus. He had ne' understood their grief until now. 

He ken's they can have more. That it will be better, more proper, after they are married. But still, their missing daughter( for he senses it was a lass too) will always be a part of them. He places one hand on her wame.

“Lord, that she is at peace in Yer arms, wee Faith. And that Ye will protect Claire. Look over her and our future bairns.”


	24. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is released and they head home. Will their relationship be changed?

It feels different. As they walk through the door, they both feel it. Jamie walks gingerly, still very sore. Claire holds her wame as she is still feeling the effects of her miscarriage. But, it is more then physical. They both grief their child's loss and the horror of him being shot.

“Tis' nice tae be back and out of the hospital.”

“It is.” She carries his their things( the clothes, books, cards, flowers, and toiletries that they had gathered in the last week), into their room. She places their dirty clothes and toiletries in the bathroom, the flowers and cards around the house, the books beside the bed. She then rejoins him in the living room.

“Would you like something to eat?” 

“Nae Claire. Rest please. Just come sit beside me.” She does, her hands twisted up in her lap. “What is wrong?”

“I.. I don’t know Jamie. This just, this between us, just feels more real, doesn’t it?”

“It has always been this way for me Claire. Always been real and forever. Ye mean because of the bairn?”

“Yes. I didn’t intend to get pregnant. I still not sure how it happened. But, sharing a child, even one that is gone, it adds a level of intimacy that I wasn’t prepared for.”

“Do ye love me?” He lifts her bent head up with his finger. 

“Yes. I love you Jamie. I do. It is just babies, future, marriage, forever, it is all a bit overwhelming.”

“I love ye. I want all that with ye. But, I am willing tae wait until ye want the same.”

“I am scared.” Her voice is a whisper and he leans closer to her. 

“Of what?” 

“Losing myself. Getting so entangled in you, in us, that I don’t exist anymore.” 

“You will always exist. Claire, I canna, wilna, let that happen. For a world where ye are not the strong, fierce, courageous, loyal, loving, giving, brilliantly smart, person ye are now is unfathomable. I long tae be yer partner, not yer master.”

“Oh I just thought..”

“Because of when I come from, ye mean? Nae Claire. Things are quite a bit different there. But, I think if ye would have found me there, and nae the reverse, ye would still be the woman ye are now. I would have it nae other way.” She literally sags against him with relief. He chuckles. “Thank God ye are nae the meek and obedient type. How boring that would be. Now, will ye let me take care of ye for awhile? Will ye rest here while I cook for ye?”

“Yes Jamie. Thank you.” He kisses her, lays her down, and slips into the kitchen. She soon hears the sound of rattling pans and frying meat. She smiles in contentment, feeling back home, at last.


	25. Back to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has concerns about leaving Jamie to return to the hospital. A wee patient is familiar.

“I am just not sure.” Even though she stands in her scrubs, with her hair tamed into a bun, she is still hesitates to actually leave Jamie to return to the hospital.

“I am. Ye need tae return tae yer training. I will be fine.”

“Right. You know to call..”

“If I've any concerns. Aye. Go love. Ye will be late.”

“Okay.” But still she hesitates. He comes up and holds her close. 

“I will miss ye tae. But, I ken how tae use the stove and microwave. How tae work the telly and phone. My wound is healing. The pain is manageable and I can walk on my own. I promise, it will be okay.”

“I will miss you too.” She reaches up to kiss him. He holds her close and kisses her back, enthusiastically. “A lot. God, how I love you.”

“As I do ye. Go lass while I can still let ye.” She grins and walks away. 

“How is Jamie?” Geillis asks during a lull after a busy morning that included a two car accident, that allowed Claire to do her first central line.

“He is better. The wound is almost healed. He is walking well. Pain under control.”

“And yet you worry?”

“Yes. I know he knows how to use everything. That he won’t burn down the house or freeze eggs. He won’t starve and will be entertained. But..”

“He is along for the first time. I get it.”

“Yah.”

“Call him. We have a minute.”

“Thanks.” She grinned at her mate. She pulls out her cell and presses the button that connects her to him.

“Claire.” He answers and she can hear the smile in his voice. “I was just thinking of ye.”

“And what were you thinking about?”

“There be a show on the telly about those training for medicine. Verra entertaining it is. I was picturing ye doing such and feeling proud.”

“That is very sweet.”

“Aye. I miss ye lass “

“Me too Jamie. I have to get back. Just needed to hear your voice.”

“I am glad. I needed tae hear yer's also. I love ye Claire.”

“I love you Jamie.”

“Dr. Beauchamp, need a history on the infant in curtain 1.” Geillis tells her when she comes back. She picks up the chart and sees the name. She stops and looks up at her mate. “Aye.” She nods.

She steps behind the curtain. “I am Dr. Beauchamp. What is going on with Joshua?” The baby has grown a bit since she had first saw him in Jamie's arms. His dark hair has started to curl.

“He isna taking his bottle. His pediatrician is out of town. I dinna think it was something that should wait.”

“I agree. Let's see what is causing him to not want to eat. Has he been a good eater before this?”

“Aye. He has always taking his bottle well. Had the right amount of wet nappy's. Until the last day.” His foster mam responds.

“Okay. Let's see.” She takes the little one into her arms and listens to his chest and belly. Looks into his throat and ears. “His belly sounds a bit angry. We will draw some blood and cath him to get some urine. It is probably just a stomach virus but we will make sure. We will also start an IV to get him some nutrients until he is ready for a bottle.”

“Verra good. I am going to call the sitter and his social worker while you are getting it started.”

“Absolutely.” She steps out to do it and that is the last Claire sees of her.

“She just left the lad?” Jamie is shocked at the conclusion of her story. “and he ill?” Joshua had a bad stomach virus and ended up being admitted to peds with a high temp and dehydration.

“Yes. It happens. Foster parents want easy babies. When they get sick, they are often turfed, err left at the hospital.” They are sharing her big bathtub. She sits in front of him and he is washing her back as she talks.

“Iffrin fools. Bairns get sick.”

“That they do and that they are.”

“What will become of him now?”

“A new foster home once he is released.”

“Hm.” He has been working the soapy rag around her front. She leaned back and sighed as he found his way to her breasts. 

“Nice. Very nice.” 

“Oh aye.” He is deliberate in his movements, working up to her peaks. The discuss the bairn no more that night. But he is on Jamie’ mind.


	26. Security Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Jamie's life.

“Security Guard?” Jamie jumps up. The lass sounds distressed. 

“Aye lass.” It is his first day back and he tries to anticipate anything. 

“My mam. She needs the doctor and I need help getting her in.”

“I can help with that.” He follows her out to her car. The lass was a wee wisp of a thing. Her mam not so much. He looks at her and then at her daughter. 

“I know. Do you need me to get help?”

“Nae lass. Just a wheelchair.” He is proud of himself for recalling that is what they were called. He had called them wheeled chairs at first and got some strange looks. She nods and hurries to fetch one.

“You are strong looking lad but you might need help.” Her mam says. “I am near 500 pounds.”

“I've ye lass. Dinna fash.” He has the daughter lock and hold the wheelchair. He gets under her, and, with a grunt, he lifts up and into it..

“You are strong!” The young lass is impressed and gives him an appraising look.

“Aye.” He takes a moment to catch his breath. “Let me wheel her in for ye. My girlfriend,” he understood the look and wishes to halt it,” or one of the other doctors will see her.”

He leaves them at reception and goes to get a drink out of the strange vending machine. He really enjoys the colas but Claire says he should limit them. It is just after the big lass, he needs something cold. 

“Can you help me sir?” He looks down at the little lass. No more the five, her hair is in two braids and she wears a dress that reaches her knees.

“Aye lass. What do ye need?"  
“My mam. I came to see the fishes and can't find her." She points towards the fish tank.

“I see. Where were ye and yer mam before ye came tae see the fishes?”

“The A&E. My brother gots hurt.”

“Weel, I work there sae I ken exactly where it is. Come lass,” the cola can wait,” I will take ye back tae yer mam.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh God! Clarisse! Where were you?” She runs up followed by a lad of three with a rag around his finger. 

“I went to see the fishies!” She starts to cry when she sees her mam. 

“You must tell me when you leave.” She pulls her close. “Thank you sir. She really knows better. I am glad she did as my husband and I have taught her and found someone in a uniform.”

“Aye. Dinna be tae hard on her. She is a good lass.”

“She is. Thank you.’ She lead her daughter away, simultaneously fussing and hugging. He smiles. 

“Security to curtain 4!” It came over his radio and over the loud speaker. He hurries back to where Claire is. He finds a huge man that several lasses are trying to hold down with the assistance of Joe.

“Hold him down Mr. Fraser. So we can get him secured.” Joe instructs. He presses the man down. He is still struggling. He presses down harder and sees Joe give him a shot. The nurses strap his arms and legs down.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes. He has a mental illness and is off his meds. We will get him back on.”

He is sitting later, drinking the cola he had finally got. He watches the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees him drop. He had been sitting on the chair, waiting to go back.

“Sean!” the lass by him screams. He jumps up and runs over to them. “Help him!” She looks to him as a person of authority. He kneels by him. The lad is thrashing around. He seems to be choking. He turns him to his side. 

“Go get a nurse!” he orders the lass. She runs towards the back. Jamie pats his back. “Breath for me lad. Keep breathing.”

“Grand job Jamie. We've him.” He looks up and meets Claire's eyes. She and a few nurses are there. They have one of the rolling beds. “Just help us get him on the stretcher.” He helps them lift him up.

“How long as he been seizing? Err jerking around?”

“Around three minutes.”

“Okay. You did well.” They hurry him back.

“Will he be okay?” he calls after them.

“Most likely. Just needs meds.”

He writes out, in beautiful, flowing cursive, about the man who fell, the lost little lass, the lad who needed restrained, and the big lass who needed help getting in. As well as all the others he had helped that day. He signs the last one and gives them to his supervisor. He then meets Claire at the car.

“How was your day?” She asks. He tells her with a smile.


	27. That Was!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire introduces Jamie to something new.  
Quite Explicit

They move together, breathlessly. Jamie’s hand on her breasts, hers on his cock. 

“Jamie! Oh god! I want you.” Her hand, pulling at him, making him see stars, made that obvious. 

“And I, ye. Claire please. Let me.” He tries to maneuver himself into her.

“One thing first.” She starts to kiss down his body. That bonny wee mouth, sucking and biting on him, made him feel weightless, like he was coming out of his own skin.

“Oh Claire! God Claire!"

“Like that? Want me to continue?”

“Aye, aye. Dinna stop Claire!” she chuckles as she bites and sucks, sooths his skin, soothing as she works her way down. Her bum is still by his face. He holds onto it, letting his hand dip down and between, stroking her.

“Don't stop either.” He has a very talented thumb. She reaches his straining weeping cock. Licking down, she cups his testes. 

“A Dhai! Bloody iffrin!” She is pleased with his response as she licks back up. As she does, he is able to reach her. He pulls her legs out and her tempting core into his mouth. 

“Oh! Ah God!” she didn’t expect him to figure out a 69 so easily. But, she does have premium cable. Okay then. She returns to slowly filling her mouth with him. He groans against her and she has to fight down a urge to bite down as it causes delicious sensations run through her.

They are both on edge but she wants his first experience with oral to be memorable. So, she slows down, sucking and licking as she fingers his oh so tight, testicles. He, a fast learner, has zeroed in on her clit. In this position, it is easier for him to pull the whole thing in his mouth. He twirls his tongue around it as he sucks. She has never felt a build-up like it. Her tongues curl up around his ears. 

As for Jamie, he felt like he was coming apart. The feel of her bonny mouth on him, her wee hand, on his bawls, her in his mouth, her sweetness growing against his mouth. It was almost to much sensation. But, oh hell, he doesn’t want her to stop. Ever! He feels it build everywhere. Rushing down his arms, causing him to tighten his grip on her hips, down his chest where he is afraid his heart may literally explode, down his back, where it feels like every inch of skin wants to run down to his bawls. Oh his bawls, that feel like they are as tight as the stones on the leoch. His legs feel as inconsequential as a piece of the thinnest cloth. His cock starts to quiver as his pleasure builds. He doesn’t wish to but..he doesn’t feel he can hold on. 

He is going to cum and hard. So is she. One of her hands tightens on his leg as she starts to come thoughly apart. F°ck this is going to be big. She lets herself go the same time he does. She literally swallows her scream as she swallows him.

“I dinna.. Claire that was..”

She feels just as incoherent. She had never had an experience like it. She felt pleasure deep in her womb. It had been long enough to get their breaths back, and she still does.

“I know. That was a 69, by the way. I didn’t expect you to..”

“I couldn’t not. You were. I had to.”

“You are a dream Jamie.”

“You are the fulfillment of all my dreams Claire. Not just the sex, ye ken?”

“I do. I didn’t think it possible. To be this close to someone. To feel this heart connection.”

“I always ken'd ye were out there. Just dinna expect tae have tae step into the future tae find ye.” She giggled at this. Her head rests in the space between his shoulder and neck, like she was made to fit there. Maybe she was. "Sleep now, my love, Rest yer heid. I've ye."


	28. I Am A Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about birth control after more love making.

A bit of time after the impromptu 69, Claire awakens and finds her man, hard as a nail, against her thigh. Without preamble, she rolls over and guides him into her.

“Ah Sorcha!” he groans out as he comes fully awake to her astride him and her glorious breasts hanging temptingly over him.

“I wanted you too.” Though, once again, want doesn’t seem strong enough. It is a compulsion, a crazing that must be fulfilled. She plants her hands on his chest and starts to rock. 

“Ahhhh! Ohhhh-“ he can't find words in English or Gallic to express the feelings she is rousing in his heart and body. He grabs her hands and pulls her down so he can reach her lips and breasts. He kisses the breath out of her as he meets her thrusts. 

“Oh God Jamie! Harder!” It is building, the explosive finish, or beginning. He holds her tight and meets each of her rocking motions with one of his own. He plays with her nipples with his tongue and teeth, and she feels on the edge of a great precipice. With a nip and a thrust, he pulls her over. 

She falls boneless against him. He flips them over and begins to pound in her. She clings to him like the only solid thing on the earth. For that time, he is. “Jamie! Jamie!” 

“Claire! Claire!” He cums hard, filling her with the heat of him. 

“I am a fool.” It is a few minutes later, and Claire, coming down from her post- orgasmic high, realizes what the heat means.

“Why do ye say that?” He lays curled against her back, his face buried in her hair. When he speaks, it tickles her.

“I was pregnant. Obviously the Pill isn’t working or didn’t work. And with the miscarriage, I am off them, off schedule anyway. And we, therefore, just made love without protection.”

“What?”

“We could have made a baby. Just now. We can't do that yet. We need a back-up form of birth control.”

“Making a bairn would be bad now? Right. I can see that. But, I dinna ken how to prevent it.”

“Well, the easiest would be rubbers. A sheaf that covers your cock. Catches the semen when you ejaculate.”

“It goes over my.. Okay. That would help, then okay.”

“Thank you Jamie. I know it is weird to you. But, it will help. It will feel different, for both of us, when your inside me. But it will still feel very good.”

“Aye. I canna imagine it not. I have naught to compare it to but this between us, weel, I canna imagine it feeling anything but incredible.”

“Nor can I.” she turns and captures his lips. The fire immediately back up. 

“We canna, right? Nae until we have those sheaths.” It is a breathless ask against her neck.

“Right! Damn it!”

“Aye!” It is a chuckle. God, the want for her grows stronger every second they are together. They lay beside each other, giggling. 

“Let's try sleeping.” 

“Aye. We do need to.” They finally drift off.


	29. Doctor Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overnight shift with Dr. Beauchamp

“Dr. Beauchamp to curtain 3.” The call comes over the overhead. She groans as she hurries towards it. Today had been non-stop. She had barely had time to grab lunch, eating, standing up, in the lounge. 

She finds a man that had cut his thumb all the way down to almost the tendon.. “How did you do this, then?” she asks while carefully examining it.

“Knife slipped while I was prying some frozen patties apart.” 

“Told the fool to use the defroster on the microwave.” His wife adds.

“Okay, “ she isn’t willing to get into the middle of the marital debate. “You've not cut the tendon. I will be able to stitch you back up.” 

“Dr. Beauchamp?” One of her favorite nurses calls from the door.

“Yes Kell?”

“Dr. Duncan requests you in trauma 2.”

“Okay. Please come irrigate Mr. Connell’s thumb and set up a suture kit. I will be right back.”

“Dr. Beauchamp, I need a blood gas on Mr. Grant here. You've yet to do one of those, right?”

“Right.” She looks nervously at the patient. A blood gas( drawing blood from an artery instead of a vein, to check the oxygen level in the returning blood) is a very painful procedure.

“He is a perfect patient to practice on. Come from the care home, end stage COPD. He is comatose. We are just trying to determine if it is time to call the family.”

Claire nods, gloves up, swaps the old man's wrist, and reaches for the small needle. Her hands are steady as she reaches for the tiny artery. His paper thin skin and tiny arteries made her job harder. But, she knows it will be harder on a awake, younger patient. Her aim is true and the tube fills with dark, arterial blood. She labels it and hands it to a nurse to take to the lab.

“Grand job Dr. Beauchamp.” After stitching up Mr. Connelly, she is called to assist in an impending delivery. Another first.

“You are crowning, tbe OB resident says. The mum, a young teen, looks up at her mum with fear.

“I am sorry.”

“I thought she had an appendix! Now I am about to be a granny! At 35!” Claire winces as she helps hold the teen mum's leg. “How could you not tell me?”

“I was… owe,,, mummy it hurts!” Her mum's anger is forgotten in the midst of her daughter’s pain.

“I know luv. Mummy's here. It will be okay.” She is safely delivered of a son and, thirty minutes later, Claire leaves them discussing baby names.

She treats a two year old with an ear infection. A 12 year old girl footballer, with a torn ligament in her thigh.

“I can't play tomorrow, then?”

“I am afraid not. You must take time to heal.”

By the end of the shift, her first overnight one, she is dropping. Jamie had worked the day before and she is anxious to see him. She stumbles into their flat and directly into his arms.

“Ah Claire, I've missed ye. How was your night?” She curls against him on the bed, and tells him.


	30. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire introduces Jamie to something new. He sees a lad that just may be family.

“Jamie, I want to take you somewhere new today.” After a week of night shifts she needs to get out and experience the world in daylight.

“Aye. Where is that?”

“The mall. It is a building that holds a bunch of different shops.”

“Sounds intriguing.” She laughs at his word choice. Sometimes she is surprised by just how educated her Highland warrior is.

“Intriguing aye.” Now it is his turn to laugh at the horridness of her Scottish accent. Amidst the laughter, they get ready.

Jamie's eyes widen at the size of the building. It is like several Lallybroch’s spread out. “Ye willna leave me?”

“No. I promise. Come.” Obediently, he climbs out of the car and takes her hand. They walk into the huge structure. Jamie looks around, taking it all in. It is like market day at home, only inside and so much grander. Shops line the aisle’s. A strange moving staircase is in the center. It goes up and seems to disappear. Jamie tightens his hand on Claire’s, when he sees it. She sees where he is looking and smiles.

“It is an escalator. You step on at the bottom and it carries you all the way to the top.”

“Canna we just climb the stairs or take a lift?” He doesn't fully trust the strange boxes that move them between floors at the hospital but they seem safer then disappearing steps.

“We can.” His sigh of relief has her giggling. “Let’s check out the shops.” 

They enter stores that sell naught but kitchen knifes. He, raised with the constant weight of a dirk by his side, is fascinated. They enter another with naught but the fancy soaps of this time. It smells amazing. In and out they go, not buying anything. Claire calls it window shopping. Jamie is just fascinated by the sheer variety of items in this time. 

Clothing of every imaginable type. Shoes and boots. Even one store that just sold the items that go under modern clothes. He kept his head down and stayed hip to hip against Claire whilst in that one. Victoria’s Secret, it was called. Privately Jamie thinks this lass, Victoria, canna have many secrets.

After that store, Claire leads them past an incredible display of jewelry. He has just been following along until then. He stops causing her to. “Tis amazing. Blacksmiths made rings in my… ye ken. To see such in one place. And all the gems!”

“They are beautiful.” She leans up against his shoulder as they study the rings.

“Can I be of assistance?” A woman steps out from behind the counter.

“We were just admiring the display.” Claire answers.

“It is beautiful and your variety is verra impressive.”

“Thank you. We get our gems from all over the world. Only the highest quality. We can make a ring to a woman's specification, right here. If needed.” She is no fool and can clearly read the body language between them.

“Thank ye kindly.”

“Yes thank you.” She leads Jamie away. “Let's go get something to eat.” 

Another thing about this time that truly amazed him was the ease and availability of food. No need of hunting and butchering. Nor milking, churning, and gathering. No hopeful gardening. Just walking into a shop or resturant. Like they are doing now.

Jamie adores cheeseburgers and chips with a coke. They both order and have a seat in the table that looks out over the mall. Jamie loves to people watch. It is a good way to learn of this time. It is what he is doing when he spots a lad, entering the food court, that stops him eating and almost breathing.

They have looked for his family on the computer. There are a lot of Frasers and Mackenzi's in Scotland. They know his sister had children and his uncles. They are researching the genealogy to see if they can find anyone related to him. Jamie thinks he just may have spotted one.

The lad has dark hair, like his sister. But, it is the slanted blue eyes and Viking features that have him stunned. Could the lad be a several times over great nephew?

“Jamie?” she sees his stunned look and follows his eyes. She sees it too. The eyes, the features, even the way he carries himself. “Wow!”

“Aye. What do I do?”

“We need to try to talk to him.”


	31. Oliver Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the young man? Has Jamie found family?

He clings to her hand as they approach the man. They had a quick discussion on how to handle this and decided sticking as close to the truth as possible, was best. So, Jamie, new here, is looking for family. He looks like his sister and he is wondering if they could be related.

“Pardon me.” Claire says. He looks and she is struck, once again by seeing Jamie’s eyes in a stranger. 

“Aye lass?” 

“My boyfriend here has recently moved back. He lost contact with his people and well,”

“Ye resemble my sister Janet Murray. I just, I ken it is strange but, I was wondering if we could be related.”

“Hey, aren't you the security guard that was shot defending the hospital?”

“That is him.”

“How wild! Have a seat guys. I am Oliver Alexander Fraser.”

“Jamie Fraser and my love Claire Beauchamp.”

“Very nice to meet you. I see it Jamie. What you saw. It is in the eyes, eh?”

“Aye. A trait from..”

“The Mackenzie’s.”

“Just so.”

“Well Jamie, it seems I may be related to the hospital hero.”

“I'm nae that. Was just doing my job.”

“You faced a bullet man. That takes some huge ones.”   
Jamie looks blank at the phrase and Clairs decides to steer the conversation back.

“Oliver. Do you know your family history?”

“Aye some. My dad is Simon Fraser. My mam is Oliva Grant.”

“A Grant married a Fraser!” Jamie is shocked for in his day they were sworn enemies. Oliver just laughed.

“I know man. My great-grandma, on dad's side, refused to come to the wedding. She told me ‘us Scots have long memories.’ But, she got over it when my sister was born. She is named Kathleen, after granny Fraser.”

“Kathleen. My sister named one of her daughter’s that.”

“A popular choice. Granny's late husband was Alexander. Where my middle name can from. Let's see they had, Samuel, John, Greta, and my grandma, Sarah. My da, Malcom was first born. Then the twins, William and Sean. Lastly was Lisa.”

“Thank you Oliver.”

“You're welcome. I also have a baby sisterJennifer.”

“Jenny.” Jamie whispers, his eyes a million miles away.

“Aye all call her that. Does it help?”

“Aye lad. Does any have the red hair?”

“Oh aye. About half of us. Drives my mam crazy. I am the only dark hair in the bunch. Half my uncles, aunts, and cousins also. They say Granny Fraser did. But it is white now.”

“Would it be a terrible thing to ask to meet some of your family? Jamie is really searching for his.”

“Family is important, no doubt. How about this, let my take your number and give you mine. I will talk to my family and let you know.”

“Perfect. Thank you.” They exchange numbers, thank him again, and leave him to his lunch.

“Do ye think I have found them Claire, my family?” They are walking out.

“I think it is quiet possible. I also think we need a.more advanced cover story. Oliver is sweet but not to inquisitive. His family is sure to be.”

“Aye.”


	32. Kathleen Fraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire meet Oliver's granny Kathleen and are surprised at her knowledge.

“Granny Fraser wishes to meet you.” Oliver announces when he calls Jamie the next day.

“I would be honored.”

“Awesome. Today if possible.”

“We can come today.”

“Good. Her address is,” He gives it to him,” I will be there to make introductions.”

“Thank ye Oliver.”

“No problem. Come around 5. She goes to bed early.”

He is nervous. He could be meeting his several times removed, Great-niece or cousin.” Claire holds his hand tightly. They had no time to work out a better story then they told Oliver. They will just have to play it by ear.  
Oliver meets them on the porch. “Thanks man. She got very excited when I told her about you.”

“Thank ye lad for introducing us to someone who may be family.”

He leads them into the living room. Kathleen Fraser looks up from her knitting when they come in. Jamie can't help staring. She looks like portraits of his own great grandma.

“Granny Fraser, Jamie Fraser and Claire Beauchamp. Jamie. Claire. My great-grandmother, Kathleen Fraser.”

“Nice to meet you ma'am.” Claire offers, taking the old lady's hand carefully in hers.

“Ye to lass.”

“Yer servant Madame,” Jamie bows low before her.

“Lad.” 

“That was awesome. Never seen anyone do that outside the telly.” Olive says.

“Aye. Off with ye Olive. I wish to speak to my guests alone.”

“Aye granny.”

“Have a seat.” She offers after her grandson leaves the room. They do. “Oliver tells me ye are looking for lost family?”

“Aye Madame.”

“I believe ye are. I also believe we are related. In fact, I believe my own great- great grandma was the daughter of yer own sister Janet Murray.”

Jamie and Claire exchange looks both equal shocked.

“Dinna fash loves. Being elderly has it's advantages. One being the ability to hold the truth in ones heart without blabbing it all over. Ye see, ye were missed terribly James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. The tale of yer disappearance on that hill was told far and wide. Was passed down from generation to generation. I suspected when Oliver told me yer tale. Oh I love him but the lad is sae gullible. Believes all anyone tells him. I ken'd at yer bow and auld manners. Nae lad of this time acts thus. The Standing Stones was it?”

Jamie knows it is his turn to speak. “Aye Madame. It was. A horrid noise, like the buzzing on a thousand bees. I then felt myself, rearranged and came to here, in this time.”

“Tell me all.” They do. Starting there up to the present, only leaving out the more intimate parts.

“How extraordinary! Ye were blessed she was there. Though, she had to be, as the caller.”

“The what ma'am?” Claire asks 

“The Caller lass. People dinna just accidentally fall through. They must be called. I ken ye dinna ken that is what ye was doing. They sometimes dinna ken. But ye drew him as sure as a fisherman draws a fish out of the water on his line. The whole universe conspired tae bring ye two together. Hold tight tae each other.

I will need the bed soon. Such a burden is auld age. But the privilege of living tae see James Fraser in the flesh. Ne' expected such. I want ye tae meet more of the family. My birthday, my 90th, is in two weeks. A big to do is being made of it. A party here. I wish ye tae come. Oliver will sent ye the details. I just dinna ken how tae work these modern phones."

“Me either Madame.”

“Call me Granny, Jamie. Great great great niece being a tad burdensome. Both of ye can call me that. Come here Jamie.” He kneels down beside her. She kisses his cheek before whispering in his ear, ‘marry her.’

“I plan on it,” he whispers back.

“Come lass.” She also kneels before her. Her cheek is likewise kissed. “I'm glad ye've each other. I will see see both in two weeks. Good night loves.”

“Goodnight Granny.” They echoe back before taking their leave.


	33. Questions for Geillis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has some questions for Geillis as he prepares to propose to Claire.

Jamie thinks about what Granny Fraser had said as he worked over the next week. He wishes to marry her. He just isn't sure how it is done in this time. Things are simpler in his, from handfast to going before a priest. Would she want to go before a priest? He didn’t even know that. He needs to talk to someone who would know. He approaches Geillis on Friday.

‘’Jamie, what can I do for you !ad?’’

‘’I have some questions I canna ask Claire.’’ She frowns at him but urges him to go on.

‘’I wish to marry her and Donna ken how it is done here, in this..’’ he trails off remembering others can hear him.

‘’Oh!’’ her eyes light up. ‘’I will help as much as I can.’’

‘’Thank ye. I Donna ken if she will wish for a church ceremony or just want something simpler?’’

‘’Well she is a nominal Catholic, at best. But, a traditionalist also. So probably. You will need a license, either way. A ring. An idea how to propose.’’

‘’Before that I will need to talk to her father. I canna ask her before him. Do you ken how I can reach him?

‘’You are wonderful Jamie! I will get you his contact info. You can video call him. It will be the closest you can get to talking in person. Does he know about you?’’

‘’He knows we are, dating. Is that the term?’’ she nods. ‘’But not the rest. Should I tell him all?’’

‘’No! No, over time maybe. But not in this conversation.’’

‘’I will do as ye suggest.’

‘’Good. Oh I am so excited. But I won't breath a word to her.’’

‘’Thank ye.’’ She gives him Henry Beauchamp's number and instructions how to make a video call. 

‘’Good luck.’’


	34. Henry and James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie calls up Henry and asks for Claire's hand.

He is nervous. The strange concept of talking to Claire’s father, and seeing him at the same time, with him half a word away. That, and the reason he is calling, has him feeling like jumping out of skin. He is calling , at their house on a day that Claire is at work. He paces, for awhile, back and forth, across the living room floor, building up his courage.

He, who had been a soldier, wielding a sword and dirk, into battle, from the age of ten and two, is afraid of the tiny box. No, he shakes his head. No, not the phone, the man that will be on the other end. His da raised him with manners, with a deep sense of right and wrong. To ask her father for her hand is right and proper. He just never expected to be doing it like this. Looking into his eyes, aye. But on this strange contraption. Without being able to shake his hand, over him a drink, or observe any of the customary rituals. He takes a deep breath and pushes the buttons necessary to make the connection.

A few beeps, and he is there. Henry Beauchamp. Claire's father. 

‘’James Fraser, I presume?’’ his voice, deep, cultured, and very English.

‘Aye sir.’’ 

‘’Oh, you are Scottish. I am glad to finally place a face and voice, with the name my daughter has been talking about for months.’’

‘’It is good to meet ye also, sir. There is a reason I am calling.’’

‘’I thought so and while my daughter is not about.’’

‘’Aye sir. She needn’t ken until. I know ye have yet tae meet me and I wish tae be doing this in person but with ye in, ah..?’’

‘’Hong Kong.’’ He supplies.

‘’Aye, well in person is not feasible sae. I seek your permission tae ask for Claire’s hand in marriage.’’ He takes a breath and rushes through the rest. ‘’I promise tae do right by her, tae treat her right, tae do my best tae see no harm comes tae her, tae provide for her, tae be the man she deserves, tae support her dreams, tae love her with my whole heart.’’q

‘’Take a breath James. I am quite impressed with your old world manners. To actually ask, well, it is hardly ever done now. My daughter loves you. She adores you. She trusts you. Julia and I raised her to be independent, to know herself. She is the most important person you need to ask. But, as you have, something I respect you for, I and my wife, give you our blessing and permission to marry our daughter. Just make sure we know at least a month a head of time when. I would love to walk her to you.’’

‘’Oh absolutely sir.’’ His relief makes him dizzy and he takes a seat on the couch.

‘’You may call me Henry James, as we will be family.’’

‘’Henry. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I will treat her right.’’

‘’I know you will. I must go, have patients. Let us know what she says, eh?’’

‘’I sure will.’’ The call ends and Jamie sits and thanks God for the gift that is Claire.


	35. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie proposes with his man's wedding ring.

He pulls the ring out and holds it in his hand. Silver, surrounded by diamonds. It was his man’s wedding ring. He prays Claire will wear it. He knows from the telly and talking to Geillis and Joe, that when you ask a woman, in this time, to marry you, you offer a ring. He has it planned. He has made a picnic and is taken her out to the Highlands, up on a small Monro, and ask.

He is nervous. Not in the asking but in what she will say. How she will answer. He knows she loves him. But marriage is a big step. Was she ready for it? He is. Has been since she meet his eyes on that hill. He takes a deep breath. He places the ring back in his pocket. He is so glad it survived, in his sporan, on the trip through. He has carried it with him since he was six and ten and his da gave it to him. 

‘’James, you are a man now. I want you to have your mam’s ring. You place it on the hand of the lass God gives to you. You will know. As soon as you look into her eyes. You will know when you see your bairns in her eyes.’’ He recalls him saying. He smiles.

‘’I’ve found her da. I've found her and will give her man’s ring.’’

‘’Really Jamie. Must we climb. There is some wonderful spots nearer the ground.’’

‘’Yes love. But without the same view.’’ He takes her hand and helps her. ‘’I promise it will be worth it.’’ They work up the last few steps and he lays his tarden out for them to sit on. He helps her down and sits the basket down.

‘’Wow!’’ She whispers as she looks out over the view. He is right. It is breathtaking. He watches her as he lays out the food. She turns back to him and is struck dumb by the look on his face. 

‘’Claire, you are so beautiful. So very beautiful.’’ She flushes. In jeans and a t=shirt, covered by a jacket. No make-up and her hair in a messy ponytail, she doesn’t feel beautiful. Or didn’t until he saw her as such.

‘’Thank you. The view is incredible.’’

‘’Aye. It was one of my favorite things to do, when younger. To get away, I would climb a Monro.’’

‘’Jamie do you miss it?’’ She fingers the heavy fabric of the tartan as she asked.

‘’Less every day. It will always be here,’’ he places his hand over his heart. ‘’But now, so are you. You feel those places that would have been empty and aching otherwise.’’ He intended to wait until after they ate but, it feels right. He moves closer and takes her hand. ‘’I can’t see one day of my life without you in it. Not one hour into a future devoid of you. Claire, will you,’’ he pulls the ring out with the hand not holding hers, ‘’ wear my man’s ring, take my da's name, and marry me?’’ He opens the hand to reveal the ring and the silver and diamonds reflect the sun.

‘’Oh Jamie.’’ She stares down at the ring then back up at him. ‘’Yes. Absolutely yes!’’ His hand shakes as he slips the ring on. It fits perfectly, like it was also made for her, and he knows it was.

‘’I asked your da.’’ He declares as he brings her hand up and kisses the ring.

‘’Daddy, how and what did he say?’’

‘’Over the phone. I could see him on the wee thing.’’

‘’You video called him?’’ 

‘’Aye that is it. He said it was your decision but, as I asked, he and your mam gave permission and blessing. Just to let them know a month a head of time as he wants to walk you to me.’’

‘’Oh, that is so him. I can’t believe you video called.’’

‘’I had no choice. I had to ask and he was so far away.’’

She is laughing and crying as she climbs on his lap. ‘’Had to ask. That is the gentleman I am marrying.’’  
‘’Aye you are. You will be Dr. Claire Fraser.’’

‘’A name I will wear with pride.’’ She takes his face in hand and wipes his own tears off. ‘’Kiss me my fiancée.’’   
He does. They forget all about the food.


	36. Wedding  Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is overwhelmed by wedding plans. Grilles helps.

‘’Outdoor, indoor. Formal, semi-formal, or casual. Traditional or modern.’’ She mumbles to herself as she sits in the break room. She didn’t know wedding planning was so complex. She just wanted to marry him and start a life together. But, apparently, she needs to decide on a pleather of details first. 

One is easy. Traditional. Her groom is nothing but. Granny Kathleen is offering to let them use her large house and yard to hold the reception.

‘’That way I can be there, loves. It is a bit of a pain to get out, ye ken.’’ They are thankful and honored. That just leaves everything else.

‘’What are you pondering, sae hard.’’ Geillis asks when she walks in.

‘’Wedding details. You and Joe were smart to elope.’’ Her friend laughs.

‘’Maybe but he has promised me an actual ceremony for our tenth anniversary. There is just something about walking down towards your man.’’

‘’There is that.’’

‘’Okay, what have you decided sae far?’’

‘’The reception will be at Granny Kathleen’s house. It will be traditional.’’

‘’But, of course.’’

‘’Mum and dad are flying in so I can be given away properly.’’

‘’Very good.’’

‘’Now just have to figure out where. And flowers. And cake. And music. And..’’

‘’Take a breath Claire. You need a dress. Jamie can wear the kilt he was found in. The wedding can be held right here, in the garden. Flowers and cake and music we can work on. I will take you dress shopping. Just breath.’’

‘’Thanks Gel.’’

‘’What are best friends for?’’


	37. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are married.

Geillis is as good as her word and soon has all sorted. She takes her out and they find the perfect gown. Off white with layers of satin fabric that falls to the ground, cut shockingly low across her chest, it is perfect for her. 

Jamie's original clothing has been cleaned. A perfect wedding outfit that will, ‘ impress the hell out of Granny Kathleen' as Claire says.

Flowers and cake, music and all the rest are also taken care of. “All you have to do is walk down the aisle.”   
With the wedding being at the chapel, that part was easy. Just show up seems easy enough. That is what she tells herself the morning of her wedding day. She reaches for Jamie before recalling he wasn’tthere. He had spend the night at Granny Kathleen’s with Oliver. 

“Okay then.” She says to herself as she raises. “It is just a ceremony to formally establish what we already are.” She continues her pep talk as she goes towards the kitchen for coffee. She never thought she would be one to get married. It seemed an old fashioned, outdated idea. Until Jamie. 

Geillis arrives to do her hair and make-up and sooth her nerves. She brings a surprise. Her mum.

“I thought you was meeting us at the chapel.” She exclaims as she hugs her.

“And miss seeing my daughter prepare for her wedding. Please.” She hugs her tight. “Are you okay?”

“I will be when this is over.” She also doesn’tlike being the center of attention. 

“It won’t be long. Your dad is having a talk with your groom.”

“Oh God!” as if she wasn’t nervous enough.

“He is a very sweet man who is as nervous as you are. Has very old fashioned manners. Actually bowed to me.”

“That is Jamie.”

“It will be fine Claire. Take a deep breath.” She watches as her chest expands and falls. “Now another. Good. Now let’s get you ready.”

“Thanks mum.” 

When they pull up to the hospital a few hours later, her nerves come back in full force. Her mum and Geillis see.

“All you have to do is take your fathers arm and go to your man, say a few words, exchange rings, and kiss. You can do that."

“I can. Yes I can.."

To walk into the hospital in a wedding gown is a bit awkward but, there was no good place to change there. She got some strange looks but a lot more smiles.   
They meet her dad in the tiny consulting room by the chapel. 

“Is he here?"

“Well hello to you to Claire.” He teases. “Yes, with the priest and Joe. You look amazing.”

“Thank you. I never thought."

“Nor did I. But to have the privilege of walking my baby to..”

“Don't tear up yet dad.” She says even as she feels like doing the same. Her mum and Geillis hug her and leave them alone. “Any last words of advise?”

“Kiss hello and goodbye. Don't go to bed angry. But no one before the other. Never forget how much you love him today.” He finish’s as the organ starts to play, The wedding march.

“Our cue. I love you dad.”

“I love you princess.” She takes his arm and they walk into the chapel. Her eyes lock on Jamie's and it is simple. She sees his widen as he takes her in. She is equally awed. He grubby man she found on the hill is gone. A Highland warrior stands in his place. 

“Your servant Madame.” He bows so low, with an amazing sweep of his kilt, that she fears him fallen. Her dad places her hand into his and the service begins. 

Fifteen minutes later they are married. He takes her lips like he never wants to let go. She is equally as hungry. He then lifts her up and carries her out to the waiting car to their guests delight.

Granny Kathleen crows with joy when she sees them, especially Jamie.

“There you are James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.” She says. “To live to see you married. A wonderful day indeed. Claire introduces her parents, toast are made, Jamie and Claire feed each other the cake. Then they dance. 

“It seems a dream.” She confesses against his chest, as they dance the last dance of the night.

“Aye it does. You are a dream Claire. You are all I've ever hoped to dream off. The reality that I am blessed to spend the rest of my life with you.. I can't believe it myself. 

“I love you too Jamie. Take me home my husband.”

“With pleasure my wife.”

The end.


End file.
